Temptation
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2009 DAY 1-CROSSOVER: Katara is new in school, and for some reason, the infamous Zuko already hates her. But does he really? The world Katara knows is about to change forever. And why is Zuko acting so... vampire-ish? Based on Twilight.
1. Confrontation

**ZUTARA WEEK-DAY 1: CROSSOVER_I know I'm late with this :( Here's my Zutara crossover with Twilight. This is an AU. Anyone how notice Zuko is almost Cullen-like? Pale skin & topaz eyes. Anyway, here's **_**Temptation**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

**Katara's POV**

I was sitting next to my biology partner, Zuko Agni. I could feel him staring right at me. This was something that had been happening since school began. I had just moved to the small town of Forks, Washington to live with my grandmother. I've only been in school for a week, but since the moment, he saw me, Zuko seemed to hate me. I always found him staring daggers at me and whenever I tried to talk to him, he'd grunt and walk away. But not this time. I had a plan. I carefully tore off a piece of paper from my notebook, scribbled a note, and passed it to Zuko. It said.

_Meet me at the courtyard after school._

Zuko wrote something and passed the note back. It said in his elegant script.

_Fine._

* * *

I sat on the fountain of the Greek god, Adonis, in the school courtyard, waiting for Zuko. He walked over to me with a certain grace. I had to admit, he was handsome with his pale skin, topaz eyes and shaggy black hair. He was wearing a red button down shirt under a dark gray pea coat, black jeans and black sneakers. He carefully sat down next to me.

"What's your problem with me?" I spat out, getting straight to the point, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," Zuko mumbled, his hands balling into fists on his lap. I glared at him.

"Then why do you act like such a jerk?" I asked. Zuko slowly turned his eyes toward me.

"I'm dangerous," he said, "Just stay away from me."

"Not until you tell me what your problem is!" I said impatiently, standing up and putting my hands on my hips. Zuko stood, towering over me. He was a good 6 feet to my 5'8.

"Every moment I'm with you, I have to control myself," he hissed through his teeth. I frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Zuko sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Every second that I'm with you is about restraint," he said, putting his hands on my forearms, "And you're much too fragile." Now I was getting a bit scared. And was it me, or were Zuko's eyes darkening?

"I've never wanted a human's blood so bad," he whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips against my neck, sending chills down my spine. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I wanted to push him away, but my arms didn't want to respond.

"I am Adam," he whispered, "And you are my forbidden fruit."

"Z-Zuko," I managed to squeak out. I felt his teeth scrap against my neck and his tongue dart out to brush against my skin, nearly making my knees give out from under me. What the hell was he doing?

Zuko gave a low growl and suddenly pulled back.

"I've got to go," he said, walking past me and storming down the hall. As I watched him walk away, I was sure of one thing. When he pulled away from me, instead of his eyes being topaz, they were pitch black. And what was with all that talk about wanting my blood? What the hell was he, a vampire?

**There's _Temptation_! Anyone notice a little New Moon quote in there? Anyway,**** I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. AN: I will continue this story

**I just wanted to say that I will be continuing this story soon. It will be loosely based on Twilight (new girl comes to town, family of vampires, girl falls for vampire) but I'll be adding my own twist to it.**

**~MoonlightSpirit~**


	3. The Agni Kids

**Okay, so here's the second chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

The day continued with no incident from Zuko. I made a new friend though. It happened after Zuko left me alone in the courtyard. A voice behind me had said, "Wow, I've never seen Zuko so close to a girl." I spun around to find two girls behind me. One was about my height with short brown hair, fair skin and dark gray eyes wearing a green summer dress and gold flats. Next to her was a shorter girl with pale skin and light blue eyes clouded over with blindness. She looked a bit like a tomboy, her black hair tied up in a bun with strands in her face. She was wearing a dark green vintage t-shirt, army pattern cargo shorts and black converse sneakers.

"Ummm, we were just talking," I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. My neck was still tingling from where Zuko's lips had been and that sort of distracted me.

"He sounded angry," said the blind girl, staring at a spot on the ground. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Yeah, we got into a little…dispute," I said, looking back in the direction her had left.

"It's okay," the girl said, "Zuko's more the sulk in a corner type. I'm Toph Bei Fong by the way. And this is Suki Hana."

"I'm Katara Mizu," I said with a smile. They seemed like nice girls.

"Well, we'll see you around," Suki said, "Maybe you can sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

"Sure," I said. Well, at least someone in this school liked me.

* * *

I did end up eating lunch with Suki and Toph the next day, along with some of their other friends. There was Aang, a cheerful, cute boy who seemed to take a liking to me. Haru, a handsome, longhaired Hispanic boy. Meeng, and awkward, quiet girl whose two braids sort of stuck out on the side of her head. I think she had a crush on Aang, judging by the way she kept staring at him. Teo, a bright, talkative boy in a wheelchair. A few of Suki's cheerleading friends (I found out that Suki was head cheerleader). A pretty dark skinned girl named Yue with dyed silver hair. A handsome boy named Jet, who mostly talked to his two other friends who went by what must have been nicknames. They were Duke, a small, hyper boy, Smellerbee, a tough looking girl, and Longshot who hadn't said a word all lunch period.

I sat between Aang and Suki, facing the doorway to the cafeteria. And that's when I saw them. Zuko, walking in with three other girls. The girl next to him looked a bit like Zuko. She had long, straight black hair, pale skin, a pointed face and topaz eyes. She was wearing a red button down shirt under a black vest, black skinny jeans and red wedge sandals.

Behind Zuko and this girl stood two other girls who couldn't be more opposite. One was a very pale girl with gray eyes and straight, shiny black hair, some of it tied up into a bun on either side of her head (I couldn't help but have a Sailor Moon flashback). This girl was dressed head to toe in black and had on heavy dark makeup.

The fair skinned girl next to her had long dark brown hair tied back into a braid, bright gray eyes and dressed head to toe in various shades of pink.

"Suki," I asked, nudging her, "Who are they?" I nodded toward Zuko and the girls.

"Oh, those are the Agni kids," Suki said, "Zuko, who you already know, and Azula, the girl with the topaz eyes and red shirt, are brother and sister. The other two girls, Mai, in the black, and Ty Lee, in the pink, are the foster kids of Zuko and Azula's parents. The four of them sort of keep to themselves." I watched the four of them get their food and make their way to an empty table toward the back of the cafeteria. Zuko glanced in my direction and our eyes met for a second. I immediately looked away, trying to ignore my suddenly pounding heart.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. A New Home

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

I didn't see Zuko again for the rest of the day. I drove home after school that day. My grandmother had bought it for me as a homecoming present. It was an ice blue Porsche. You could imagine my shock when I saw it in the driveway and she told me it was mine.

I lived with my grandmother in her house along with my older brother, Sokka. Well, my brother was actually supposed to be coming today. Being the procrastinator he was, he waited too late to pack and wasn't able to fly over with me. And he was driving here instead of taking a plane, he couldn't bear to part with his beloved car.

There was a reason Sokka and I moved. A few weeks ago, our house in L. A. caught on fire. Sokka and I were in school at the time. Our mother had been inside and was hit on the head by a falling piece of the house. She was in a coma now. My grandmother had actually bought me the Porsche in hopes of cheering me up a bit. She knew how much I wanted a car and how much I liked Porches. I was awfully happy to see it there and know it was mine, although it wasn't enough to totally obliterate my sadness. But it was thoughtful of her. And my Gran-Gran wasn't the kind to spoil Sokka and me, so I knew she had meant a lot by getting me a car.

Our father was in the army and stationed overseas. He had come back for a few days to see my mom in the hospital, but had to leave soon.

My grandmother- we called her Gran-Gran- was the closet relative to us, so my brother and I were staying with her.

My mother and I were really close. Practically best friends. I remember when I turned thirteen, she had given me a necklace that had once belonged to Gran-Gran, who had passed it on to her. The necklace was a choker, blue satin with a large turquoise stone that had ornate, silver patterns carved into it and set into a silver frame. I wore it every day.

I had reached my Gran-Gran's house. It was probably one of the oldest in the neighborhood. It was a large Victorian house painted royal blue with a silver-blue trim. Gran-Gran's husband had repainted the house and built the pool wand what housed it. She had divorced him though. It had been arranged marriage and Gran-Gran described him as an arrogant, obnoxious self-centered asshole.

I turned my car into the driveway and grinned when I saw the familiar dark blue Camero with two white vertical stripes along the top.

I closed the door and walked up to the doorway. It opened before I reached the front Porsche.

"Hey there Waterbug," my big brother, Sokka, said with a smirk, standing in the doorframe.

"Nice to see you Noodle," I said with a grin. Those were Sokka and I's nicknames for each other. He called me Waterbug because of my odd obsession with water. Back in L. A., I was at the beach almost every day. We even had a swimming pool. Thank God Gran-Gran had one too. I called Sokka noodle because he was tall and sorta thing…like a noodle.

Sokka's smirk turned into a grin and he pulled me into a hug. Although we constantly made fun of each other, we were really close.

"I'm so glad you're her," I said as we walked into the house.

"How's the school?" Sokka asked, flopping onto the couch and turning on the T. V. Sokka would be enrolling in my school, Forks High School, as a senior. I was a junior.

"It's nice," I said, sitting next to him, "I made some new friends."

"Any of them cute?" Sokka asked. I rolled my eyes. There were only two things Sokka thought about. Meat and girls. In that order. He had been quite a ladies' man at our old school. Just to annoy him, I said, "Well, Aang is sort of adorable…" It was Sokka's turn to roll his eyes. Gran-Gran walked in from the kitchen.

"Katara, I thought I heard you walk in," she said, "How was school?"

"Nice," I said, "Gran-Gran, can I ask you something…in private?"

"Sure," Gran-Gran said. I got up and walked into the light blue painted kitchen with her. I sat on the counter while Gran-Gran made dinner.

"Gran-Gran, do you know anything about…the Agni kids?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could, grabbing an apple from the nearby fruit "Nice kids," Gran-Gran said, "Never hear about any problems from them. Awfully odd though. They're really pale and always where dark, gothic clothes," she chuckled, "You'd think they were vampires or something." I giggled nervously, taking a bit of my apple.

"Katara, have you ever thought of cutting your hair?" Gran-Gran asked, looking at me. I ran a hand through my long, dark brown hair. It was wild, curly and fell to my waist. Gran-Gran always wondered why I kept it so long.

"Gran-Gran, you know I like my hair long," I said with a smile.

"Well, what about a nice bob?" Gran-Gran asked, "Or just take off a few inches?" I jumped off the counter and gave Gran-Gran a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going out for a swim," I said, "Call me when dinners ready." I went upstairs to change into my royal blue, shimmery bikini and grab a towel. I went to the backyard where the pool waited for me. It was a rare, warm day in Forks. But rain or shine, I would have been in the pool. I jumped off the diving board into the refreshing cool water. I emerged, flipping my hair out of his eyes and floated on my back. And that's when I heard it. A crack, like someone stepping on a stick. Gran-Gran's house was right near the forest. I shot up, looking toward the forest. There were a rustle of leaves and a flock of birds flew out of the trees.

"Who's there?" I asked. A rabbit shot out of the woods, took one look around, and then ran in another direction, out of sight. I left out a sigh. It was just a rabbit. Just a rabbit.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. A Different Attitude

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight or the viper, Mustang, Volkswagon Beetle or Nissan.**

I drove into the student parking lot the next day. The first thing I saw was the Agni kids. Zuko, leaning against a bright red viper, Azula, sitting on the hood of a dark red mustang, Ty Lee had just drove in in a bright pink Volkswagen beetle, and Mai was sitting behind the wheel of a black Nissan. I parked across the lot from them. When I got out, Suki waved to me from her green-blue BMW. Toph was next to her, talking to Aang, who waved frantically when I saw him, as if I couldn't see him in his bright yellow hoodie. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Zuko seems to be pretty interested in you," Suki whispered to me when I was close enough. I turned around and, sure enough, Zuko was staring at me. His eyes raveled down to my black ankle boots, up my skinny jeans, over my quarter sleeve shimmery red shirt and finally reached my eyes. I blushed and looked away.

"He's so weird," I mumbled.

"Is he bothering you?" Aang asked, his cute face pouting at Zuko. He looked ready to fight, but Aang was only about 5'6 and Zuko was at least 6 feet tall. I giggled.

"No," I said, "He's not bothering me."

"Maybe he's got a thing for you," Toph teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and maybe green pigs will fly out my butt," I said. Just then, a loud screeching out tires ripped through the parking lot. A sound I knew all too well. Why did my brother always have to be such a show off when it came to his car? I turned in time to see him step out of his car in a dark blue muscle shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers, slinging a dark blue backpack over his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Suki asked from behind me. I turned to see a smile on her face.

"My brother," I sighed. Sokka sauntered over to us, slinging an arm over my shoulders.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your lovely friends little sis?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning to you too," I said, "Sokka, this is Suki, Toph and Aang. Guys, this is my big brother Sokka."

"Nice to meet you," Sokka said with a smirk, looking mainly at Suki. I swear, if it had boobs and a pulse, Sokka flirted with it. The bell rang, signaling first period.

"Suki, why don't I carry those books for you, they look heavy," Sokka said. Suki giggled and handed Sokka her books.

"Thank you," she giggled. I just shook my head. This was going to be a long day.

"Katara, do you want me to carry your books?" Aang asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Umm, Aang, I'm not carrying any books," I said. All I had was my blue denim messenger bag slung over my shoulder. Aang blushed, looked down, and stopped talking. Toph snickered next to me.

* * *

Biology. Barley a week at school and I was already dreading this class. Zuko was already there, sitting at our table. I sat down next to him, reaching into my bag to get my notebook. When I straightened up, Zuko said, "Good morning." I turned to look at him. He was sitting there, looking at me, his face perfectly calm.

"You're talking to me now?" I asked, my voice a bit more snippy than I meant it to be. Zuko looked down, as if he were ashamed.

"Yeah, um sorry about that," he said, "I've had a rough few days. Your presence was…unexpected." I looked at him, my brow furrowed.

"What?" I asked, "I-I don't understand. What do you mean my presence was unexpected?" Then, Zuko actually smiled at me, one side of his mouth going up higher than the other.

"I wasn't expecting such a lovely girl to unexpectedly drop into my life," he said, his voice so smooth that I nearly melted in my chair. My heart hammered in my ribs and I swallowed hard. I noticed Zuko staring at a spot on my neck.

"Is there something on me?" I asked, touching my neck self . I hope there wasn't any dry drool or something there.

"Just a stray strand of hair," Zuko said, reaching forward and brushing a strand of hair behind my shoulder.

"There," he said with that lopsided grin, "Perfect." Nervous, I gave him a small smile. Thank God the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. I turned around to face the front of the classroom, trying to hear the teacher over the pounding of my own heart.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. What just happened?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight or the song _Break the Ice_.**

I was at lunch later that day, still thinking about how Zuko acted during biology. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even realize Suki calling my name until Toph kicked me (quite painfully I might add) under the table.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my shin, "What was that for?"

"Suki's been calling you for the past five minutes," Toph said.

"You were staring at Zuko," Suki said. She was right. I hadn't even noticed it, but I had been staring right at Zuko. And he was staring back. In fact, most of the lunch room had turned around to see who would break the staring match first. I quickly glanced down at my tray, blushing furiously.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us to La Push beach," Suki said.

"Oh, sure," I said, taking a bit of my cheeseburger.

"And invite your brother," Suki added as an afterthought. I nearly choked on my burger. Aang had to pat me hard on the back before I could breath properly again.

* * *

It was had rained by the time school let out and the parking lot was slick\ with water-I should know, I nearly fell on my butt three times- and actually fell on it once- on the way to my car. I leaned against my car door, waiting for Sokka (who was flirting with Suki near her car) so that we could drive home together. I was listening to my iPod, the song _Break the Ice _by Britney Spears blasting in my ears. I glanced over at Zuko, who was across the parking lot, talking to his sister, Azula.

I heard faint screams in the background, muffled by my music, and turned around to see what all the noise was about. What happened next happened so fast that I barley registered it. A large tan van was screeching out of control, heading right toward me. There was no time for me to move. It was going to crush me. I couldn't close my eyes, sheer horror left them open. And then, _he _was in front of me. Zuko. He wrapped one arm around his waist and held the other out in front of him, as if to stop the van with his hand. Why was he doing this, he was going to die along with me! Didn't he know he couldn't stop the van with just his hand? I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact from the van that was just inches away from us. I heard the sickening crunch of bending metal…but never felt the impact. Just every inch of Zuko's warm body pressed against mine, his breath hot against my neck, my back pressed against the cold metal of my car. My hands were pressed against Zuko's chest, clutching his shirt out of fear.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Zuko so close to me that our noses were touching. The tiniest move forward and I could have kissed him. My eyes traveled over to the van, which had a dent in it, the size of Zuko's hand. Zuko…stopped the van? With his hand? W-What the hell is going on, how is that even possible? It made no sense.

Zuko slowly backed away from me, prying my hands from his shirt. Without him holding me up, I noticed that I was trembling and my knees gave out under me. I fell on my knees to the ground, shaking. Haru's face popped up from the driver side window.

"Katara? Are you okay?" he asked frantically. I became aware of other voices around us.

"Is she okay?"

"Is she alive?"

"Let me through, that's my sister!"

"Get her out from there!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Liquid Gold Eyes

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Not much happened once I actually got to the hospital. Sokka came with me and Gran-Gran came a few minutes later. The doctor said for me to come back if my vision became disorientated or I felt woozy.

"I've got to go sign some papers at the front desk," Gran-Gran said, "Sokka, carry my purse. Katara, why don't you go to the waiting room? Some of your friends from school are waiting for you. I think that nice girl Suki offered to drive you home." So I walked in the opposite direction, stifling giggles as I watched Sokka carry Gran-Gran's hot pink a blue purse. I was about to turn the corner when familiar voices stopped me.

"What was I suppose to do let her die?" Zuko's voice hissed so low that I strained to hear.

"Yes!" answered Azula's voice angrily.

"Zuko, how could you be so foolish?" said a deeper male voice.

"He saved that girl's life," whispered a female voice, "Imagine what would have happened had the van hit her. Her blood everywhere. Mai is new, she wouldn't be able to control herself like the rest of us. She would of-"

"We have company," Zuko's voice cut in, "Katara, I know your there." I froze, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping, then peeked around the corner.

"Zuko, can I talk to you?" I asked. Well, squeaked was more like it. Zuko was standing with Azula, Mai and Ty Lee. Along with them was a tall man that looked a bit like an older Zuko with a beard, I suspected this to be his father, and woman who resembled Azula who I took to be their mother.

"Go Zuko," said the woman, putting a hand on his shoulder, "We'll meet you in the parking lot." Zuko rolled his eyes and walked over to me, his posture showing clearly that he's rather shove rusty nails in his eyes that talk to me.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"How did you do it?" I asked, "Get to me so fast? And stop the van." Zuko gave a chuckle.

"Katara, I was standing right next to you," he said with that heart-stopping lopsided smile. But I couldn't let myself be dazzled now. I needed answers.

"No you weren't," I said indignantly, "You were all the way across the parking lot. And how did you stop the van with your hand?"

"You wouldn't understand," he said. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Try me," I challenged.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Zuko snapped.

"I have a right to know!" I nearly shouted.

"Shhhh," Zuko said, "We're in a hospital."

"Well maybe if you gave me some answers, I wouldn't have to yell," I snapped. I could feel my blood boiling. Zuko put his hands on my shoulders and brought his face close to mine. His eyes, hard as steel a minute before, turned into liquid gold.

"Katara," he said in a soft, velvet smooth voice, "This is not the time or the place to talk about this. And trust me, it's better if you didn't know." I tried to speak, but his being so close to me seemed to stop all brain function. All I could focus on were those liquid gold eyes.

Zuko gave me that same lopsided smile again, patted my shoulder, and walked away. I stood there for a moment, in a daze from what just happened.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" asked a nurse passing by, snapping me out of my trance.

"Umm, yeah," I said, "Fine." I continued on my way to the emergency room, where most of the junior class of Forks High School. I was immediately mobbed with questions when they saw me.

"All right, all right, give her room to breathe," Suki said, pushing through the crowd with Toph in tow. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd into the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" she asked when we reached my car, "Any concussion? Head injuries?"

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"Well I'm driving you home," she said, "I don't need you passing out at the wheel and then I hear on the new that you died after crashing into a phone pole. We got into her car, Toph in the passenger seat and me in the back.

"Where's my car?" I asked.

"Still at school," Suki said. I sighed heavily. I'd just catch a ride with Sokka to school tomorrow.

"So how did Zuko stop that van?" Suki said, "That was insane!"

"He didn't," I quickly lied. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to protect whatever secret he had.

"Where do you live?" Suki asked as we got onto the road. I gave her directions to my house. I stayed quiet most of the way. Suki talked a lot, so I only had to respond with the occasional "Uh huh," and "Really?" We finally reached my house after a while. I said bye to Suki and Toph and went upstairs. I went straight to my room, flopping down on my blue sheeted bed. I looked around my room. I loved the wallpaper Gran-Gran picked out. It was decorated to look as if I was under the ocean, fish and coral and algae and seaweed other sea creatures everywhere. My carpet was a soft ocean blue. There was a dark wood bookshelf against the left wall. A flat screen TV and VCR and DVD player sat in front of my bed on a shelf that held multiple DVDs and videos. I even had a PS2 up there. The ceiling was my favorite. It was painted to look like how the water looks when you're under it and sunlight is shining through, so it really felt like I was underwater.

My bed was blue with a royal blue velvet canopy and even velvet royal blue curtains I that I could close around it. Gran-Gran really went all out with Sokka and my rooms to make us feel at home and ease the pain of what happened to our mother. I had peeked into Sokka's room my first day here and saw it was dark blue and decorated with car posters and shelves for his car models. Even his bed was designed to look like a car, like those little beds for five year olds, only this one was for an eighteen year old boy. I suspect she had it custom made.

It must have been late, the sky was darkening outside my blue curtained window. I closed my eyes, not realizing how tired I was. That was the first night I dreamt of Zuko Agni…

**The next chapter will have the dream! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	8. The Dream

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

_A light. That was my only guide through the forest. A flickering orange light, like fire. You'd think I'd run away. Fire in a forest, you'd think I'd run as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I didn't. I followed the small flicker. Soon, I found it attached to a pale hand, which was attached to an arm, which was attached to Zuko himself. He was holding a small flame in the palm of his hand. His lips turned up into his lopsided smile when he saw me. He closed his hand and the flame disappeared. He stepped so close to me that I could see his face, even in the dark night. The moonlight filtering through the dense leaves seemed to make him glow._

"_Katara," he said in a soft, velvet voice. His hands gently gripped my waist and pushed me backwards._

_Suddenly we were in the pool, me in a royal blue bikini and him in red swim trunks. He pressed me against the wall of the pool._

"_My waterbender," he murmured. Waterbender? What was that? I didn't have much time to talk about it because his lips had found my neck and began nibbling at it. My head lolled back, my eyes rolling back into my head. I clutched onto Zuko as if my life depended on it. His hands were hot as fire against my skin, trailing down my hips and onto my legs, wrapping my legs around my waist. He pulled back from my neck just a bit and grinned. I gasped softly. His front teeth were sharp like fangs. Vampire fangs. Suddenly he lunged forward and his fangs pierced my neck…_

I shot up in bed, breathing heavily. My hands immediately flew to my neck. No bite marks. It was just a dream. I sighed a breath of relief, placing a hand over my beating heart. I opened turned around to get out of bed and get a glass of water…and I screamed. Because right there in the corner of my room stood Zuko.

There was commotion in the room across from me and suddenly, Sokka came running in, baseball bat in hand. The hall light flooded into my dark room.

"What's wrong?" Gran-Gran asked, pulling closed a pale blue bathrobe, "I heard Katara scream." I pointed a shaking finger in the corner…but Zuko was no longer there. My heart hammered in my chest. Maybe I just saw him because I was shaken up by my dream. It was just my nerves.

"I-I thought I saw a spider," I said, "It's nothing. I'm sorry I woke you." Sokka took a glance around my room and went back to his room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gran-Gran asked. I nodded. She smiled at me and came over to give me a kiss on the forehead before returning to her room. I fell back onto my bed, suddenly not thirsty anymore and shaking from what just happened. I closed the velvet curtain tight around my bed, buried myself under the covers, and tried desperately to get back to sleep.

**There's chapter 7! I'm sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	9. The Legend

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

That Saturday, Sokka and I drove to La Push beach. Most of our friends were already there, relaxing in the sand or swimming in the water. Aang turned and saw my car come up and ran over so face that I was barely out of the car when he reached me.

"Do you want me to hold your bag?" Aang asked. I only had a denim backpack, holding my towel and a change of clothes. I noticed Aang check her out from head to toe. I was just wearing a pair of jean short shorts over my shimmery ice blue bikini bottom, a black tank top over my bikini top and blue ballet flats. Aang just had on a pair of yellow and red trunks.

"I've got it," I said, giving him a smile. I couldn't help of think of a puppy when I saw him, he was so darn cute. Well, puppy dog cute. Like that little kid whose cheeks you want to pinch.

Aang looked a bit down when I said that and I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

"You know, it is a bit heavy," I said. Aang smiled and took the bag for me. He bounced over to a yellow towel and placed my bag right on it. Suki lay on a towel next to him.

"You made it!" she said, sitting up. She glanced at me and then at my brother and blushed. Sokka wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of cut-off jeans. And he was kinda buff.

"Yeah," I said, "Sokka here got us lost, refusing to ask for directions."

"I knew where we were going," Sokka said indigently.

"You nearly took us to Canada!" I argued. Sokka just rolled his eyes and set up his towel next to Suki. I set up mine between Suki and Aang. Aang had gone back into the water and I had just finished slipping out of my clothes to reveal my shimmery ice blue bikini and had sat down on my towel, putting on sunscreen (God must have been with us, it was an unusually sunny and warm day today) when I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around to see a familiar handsome, tall, tan boy with dark brown eyes and messy brown hair. I couldn't help but stare as he looked me over from head to toe.

"Hi," he said, holding out a large, tan hand, "I'm Jet."

"Katara," I said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the empty spot in front of me.

"No," I said. Jet sat across from me, smirking a sort of sexy smirk. I glanced around at who was here. Most of the junior class from the looks of it. Although I noticed an exclusive group missing.

"None of the Agni kids came?" I asked. I had a mental vision of a shirtless, buff Zuko in red swimming trunks. Don't ask why the trunks were red, I just wanted them that color. Jet's smirk faltered, and then turned into a frown.

"The Agni's aren't welcome here," he said. I tilted my head curiously.

"Why?" I asked. Jet chuckled.

"You like scary stories?" he asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Well," Jet said, "Legend says that hundreds of years ago, there was a war called The Hundred Year War. Obviously, it lasted for one hundered years. Back then, they say humans had the ability to manipulate one of the elements. Water, earth, fire and air. The world was divided into four nations. Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. Water tribe people manipulated water, Earth kingdom people manipulated earth, Fire Nation people manipulated fire and Air nomads manipulated air. To them, it was known as bending. The leader of the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord who was named Sozin, wanted to take over the war and used a comet known as Sozin's Comet to increase his firebending power and he nearly took over the world. The war continued. Sozin's son, Fire Lord Azulon, and then Azulon's son, Fire Lord Ozai, continuing the war. But a person known as the Avatar, someone who could manipulate all four elements, stopped Fire Lord Ozai. The last name of the Fire Lord was Agni. The Agni kids, Zuko and Azula specifically, are direct decedents of the Fire Lords. Mai and Ty Lee are Fire Nation descendents and considered just as bad in the eyes of the people here since they are adopted by decedents of the Fire Lords. They say that long ago, La Push was full of towering rocks where the final battle between the Avatar and Fire Lord Ozai ended the war. The rocks eroded away over time, but the tale of what happened stays with us Quileutes. That's why people of Fire Nation blood aren't welcome here." I sat there, staring wide-eyed at Jet.

"There's also another part of the legend," Jet continued, "Despite living somewhere where the sun nearly constantly shone, the people of the Fire Nation were unusually pale and obsessed with the color red. Some think they were vampires." I think my mouth was hanging open by that time. Jet chuckled.

"It's just a silly legend thought," he said with a shrug and a grin, "I doubt it's real. I mean, manipulating the elements, how ridiculous is that? It humans could do it then, we should be able to do it now." Jet laughed jokingly.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Proof

****

Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Benders. Bending. Why did that sound so familiar?

_My waterbender. _

That's what Zuko had said to me in my dream. But that was before Jet told me this story, what could all of this mean? Was I somehow one of these 'waterbenders'? Was the legend real?

* * *

The minute Sokka and I got home, I mumbled something about having to do homework and raced upstairs to my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I took a seat in front of my laptop. I opened up the internet and type _The Hundred Year War _into Google. Not anything helpful came up. I narrowed down my search to _Firebenders_. I opened a page that described Firebenders as 'unusually pale skinned with topaz eyes. Have a higher than average body temperature due to their firebending' When I looked up the possibility of people from the Fire Nation being vampires, I found that they had no fangs like regular vampires, but they did live forever like vampires do and had super human speed and strength. That would explain how Zuko stopped the van.

Then I typed in Google _Royal Fire Nation family _and went to Google images. What I saw there shocked me. The first picture was of Zuko and Azula, along with a man and woman who I recognized as their parents from that day in the hospital. Well, it sort of looked like them. It was so faded with age that it was hard to see well. It was a portrait and all of them were wearing royal looking red robes. The picture looked old. It was yellowed and faded. And there was something different about Zuko. He had a large, flame shaped scar on his left eye. I only recognized him from seeing him so many times in school. And the same scowl he had at school was mimicked in the picture. Azula also looked a bit different, her hair done up in a bun and help in place with a flame shaped headpiece. Other images showed paintings Zuko, Azula and their father doing what Jet had called firebending. I noticed Zuko and his father bent red fire while Azula bent white-blue fire. Even Mai and Ty Lee were in a few pictures with just Azula or with Azula and Zuko.

There was also the question if this was really them. These could have easily been ancestors that looked a lot like them. Gran-Gran had a painting of my great-great-great grandmother. My great-great-great grandmother was 17 in the photo and looked a lot like me. People often mistook her for me when Gran-Gran showed the picture to her friends. But that was one person. What was the chance of all these people from such close family ties looking exactly the same?

I decided to Google the traits for waterbenders. I opened a page that said waterbender traits were dark skin, dark, long, wavy hair, an obsession with water, oddly resistant to cold and a lower than average body temperature. Okay, so that sounded like me. But that could be anyone.

I printed out the pictures of Zuko, his family, Mai and Ty Lee and stuffed them in my school bag.

* * *

When I walked into lunch the next day, I saw the Agni kids sitting at their usual table. Taking a deep breath and holding my head up high, I walked over to their table. Why did I choose to wear my black leather stiletto boots today? My heels made loud noises as I crossed the cafeteria and heads turned people noticed where I was heading. The cafeteria got unusually silent. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee looked up as I approached. Zuko's gaze remained on his uneaten food.

"Zuko, I need to talk to you," I said, trying to sound strong, and not scared shitless, like I really was right now.

"Now," I emphasized, "Alone." Azula smirked.

"Girls, let's go to the bathroom," Azula said, standing up, "Give Zuzu a few minutes alone with his _girlfriend_." Mai and Ty Lee stood up and followed Azula out of the cafeteria. I sat in Azula's seat, next to Zuko, facing the wall of the cafeteria. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria on us and tried to ignore them. I turned around and said, "He's helping me with homework. Carry on." I waved my hand dismissively. Some people spun around in their seats, embarrassed at being caught. A few others looked at us a while longer, then turned back around in their seats. Eventually, the cafeteria was loud as usual again, although a heavy tension filled the air.

I dug the pictures out of my bag and shoved them at Zuko.

"Care to explain those to me?" I asked. Zuko shoved his tray to the side and looked at the pictures. I noticed his eyes linger on a picture of him with the flame shaped scar. A scar that no longer marred his perfect face.

"Pictures of my ancestors," Zuko said, "And Mai and Ty Lee's ancestors."

"Who looked oddly like you guys now?" I said, then I lowered my voice to barley a whisper as I whispered to him, "Zuko I-I know what you are." Zuko looked up at me, glaring.

"What?" he said through gritted teeth.

"A vampire," I whispered, "And a firebender." Zuko looked up at me and I swear, his topaz eyes looked as if they themselves were on fire.

"Come with me," he hissed, grabbing my wrists. I grabbed the pictures and my bag as Zuko dragged me out of the cafeteria. Eyes followed us. Suki mouthed to me _What's going on?_

_Nothing, _I mouthed back, _It's fine_. Zuko kept his grip tight on my wrist as he led me out of the cafeteria doors. We passed Azula, Mai and Ty Lee on the way.

"Zuko, what are you-?" Mai started to ask.

"Not now Mai," Zuko snapped, stopping and turning around to face them, "And don't follow us. Any of you." Azula rolled her eyes and said, "It's your funeral." Ty Lee, however, looked worried.

"Are you sure?" she whispered to Zuko. Zuko nodded. Ty Lee patted his shoulder, and then followed Azula and Mai back into the cafeteria. As Zuko continued to lead me down the deserted hallways, it finally sunk in that right now, I might be dealing with a firebending vampire. Alone.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Warning

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Zuko dragged me down the deserted hallways by my wrist. We stopped in front of a plain wooden door. Zuko opened the door and shoved me in, coming in behind me and closing the door behind him. The smell of cleaning chemicals assaulted my nose. We must have been in the janitor's closet. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the dark and see Zuko's face just inches from mine.

"I won't tell anyone," I said quickly, "About you being a firebender and a vampire." Zuko just glared at me. I could have sworn I heard a low growl rumble in his chest.

"You don't understand," he snarled, "Anything." I have to admit, I was scared. Zuko was so close to me that I was trapped between his body and the wall behind me.

"I do understand," I said, hating how my voice shook from fear, "You're something supernatural. Your whole family is. But you don't want anyone to know. I totally understand, you just want a normal life." Zuko closed his eyes, letting out a long breath. His pale hands reached up and cupped my face in his hands. My breath caught in my throat.

"What do vampire's drink?" he whispered to me, his eyes still closed, "Tell me." I swallowed and squeaked out, "Blood. Human blood." Zuko nodded.

"You're blood," he whispered, leaning forward and brushing his nose against my skin, right over my pulse.

"It calls to me," he said, his warm lips brushing my skin, "Like a siren." I was shaking by now. I heard Zuko chuckled.

"You're scared," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Well, shouldn't I be?" I asked, my voice shaky and higher pitched than usual, "I am in a closet with a firebending vampire whose mouth is right near my pulse." Zuko pulled back so that I could see his face and smirked.

"So you know to stay away from me," he said, "If you wish to live. I've restrained from drinking human blood for nearly a century. Yet you tempt me to break that streak." Zuko's hand brushed against my pulse again.

"You won't hurt me," I said softly. Zuko looked at me oddly, tilting his head to one side.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"You would have done it by now," I said, my voice getting a little bit stronger. Zuko chuckled.

"Well, how would it look if the body of new girl Katara Mizu was found in the janitor's closet, drained of blood? And I was the last person you were seen with? It could possibly destroy everything my family and I have tried so hard to maintain."

"So you do intend on drinking my blood?" I asked.

"I'll resist as long as I can," Zuko said, "It'd be in your interest not to push me." Zuko brushed a hand against my cheek then opened the door of the janitor's closet and walked out. I stood there for a few seconds, stunned at what just happened. It took me a while before I could regain my senses and walk out of the closet, closing the door behind me. I hurried back to the cafeteria. When I walked in, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I stared down at my shoes- once again cursing the obnoxiously loud click clack of my heels- and made my way over to my lunch table, taking a seat between Meeng and Toph.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked, her dark gray eyes wide with worry, "Zuko didn't do anything to you, did he? What were you _thinking_, just going up to him like that? _No one_ bothers the Agni kids, they're…weird. Like...the Cullens in Twilight weird. You just don't bother them."

"I just had to ask Zuko something," I said.

"Well, before Suki had a panic attack," Toph said, "We were talking about going to this new club that just opened up in Port Angeles. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure," I said absentmindedly. I glanced over at where the Agni kids sat. Zuko was staring at me. When his gaze caught mine, a small smirk creeped across his face.

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. At the Club

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Suki, Toph and I arranged that we would go to the club that Friday. Aang, Jet and my brother would also be coming. I hadn't talked to Zuko that whole week, unless you counted biology labs where we asked each other the occasional question about the lab.

So it was Friday afternoon that I was in my room getting ready. Most of the contents of my closet and drawers were scattered on my bed as I searched for the something to wear. I finally chose a black and blue halter corset with royal blue lace on the neckline, neon blue skinny jeans and sparkly royal blue five inch heels. I kept my waist long dark brown hair out, leaving it wild and curly. Sokka knocked on my door while I was putting on my makeup, smoky black eye shadow and blood red lipstick.

"Are you almost done?" he asked while I went through my dresser. I would have worn my mother's necklace, but it didn't go well with the outfit. Since I hate leaving the house without it, I kept it tucked inside my sparkly, silver purse that tied around my wrist. Instead, I chose a silver chocker with an intricate moon pendant, large butterfly earrings and silver bangles.

"Done," I said turning around. Sokka was dressed in a dark vintage t-shirt, dark jeans and black converse sneakers. He looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"You must be insane if you think you're leaving the house in that," he said. I crossed my arms over my chest, daring him to challenge me. Sokka had always been the overprotective older brother. If it were his choice, I'd leave the house every day in a nun's habit.

"Well, you can't tell me what to do," I said. I pushed past him, hearing him curse under his breath as he followed me downstairs.

"We're going out," I said to Gran-Gran, who was watching TV in the living room.

"Don't stay out to late," Gran-Gran said.

"We won't," I called back. Sokka and I made our way to my car in the driveway. Suki had given me directions to the club and we were going to meet everyone there.

"I can't believe Gran-Gran let you leave in that," Sokka said. I rolled my eyes.

"She's knows I'm responsible," I said, "I'm not gonna do anything stupid. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah," Sokka said, "I trust you. It's the hormones of every male there I don't trust." I just sighed, turning the car the last right. The club was at the end of the block. It was a two story black building with the word _Elementz _in bright, light up neon purple letters above the door. Suki and Toph were already there, Suki in a strapless, short, dark gray sequin dress and black thigh high boots. Toph looked as girly as I've ever seen her in a one shoulder shimmery green shirt, black skinny jeans and gold flats with dark gold roses on the tips. She even had on a bit of make-up, pink lip gloss and dark blue eye shadow, and her hair was out of its usual bun, falling straight, pass her shoulders. Suki waved as she spotted my car. I was lucky enough to catch a parking spot right across from the club. Sokka and I got out and made our way over to them.

"Jet and Aang are inside already," Suki told us as we walked inside, "They were grabbing us a table." It was loud inside, music booming off the walls. Different colored lights flashed around the multi colored tile dance floor. The tables were tall, round and shiny blue, with high black chairs. The walls were painted an ornate pattern of black and white. Aang and Jet waved at us from a table near the back corner.

"Look who's here," Aang said, clearly unhappy, nodding to the right. Suki, Sokka and I followed his gaze to a table where four people, all wearing red and black, sat. The Agni kids. And Zuko was staring dead at me, a smirk on his face. He whispered something to Azula, then stood up and walked toward our table.

"Why is Zuko coming over here?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"He'll stay over three if he knows what's good for him," Jet mumbled. But Zuko continued walking until he was right in front of me.

"Katara, would you like to dance?" he asked me, holding out a pale hand. I sat there, thoroughly confused. What was he doing? Did he want to drink my blood right here in front of all these people?

"Uh," I said, not sure how to respond.

"Go," Suki whispered to me, "I think he likes you. I've never seen Zuko Agni even talk to another girl that weren't his sisters." I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat.

"Okay," I said uncertainly, standing up and taking his hand. I glanced back at my friends, Sokka and Aang with identical horror stricken looks, Jet looking like he was about to punch someone's lights out, Suki smiling encouragingly at me and Toph looking as if she was trying to hold back laughter. What was I getting myself into?

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Bad Romance

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight or the song **_**Bad Romance**_**.**

Zuko led me to the middle of the dance floor and spun me around so that my back was pressed against his front. The song _Bad Romance _by Lady Gaga started playing and Zuko's body moved with mind in a perfect rhythm, his arms tight around my waist and I had settled my hands on his wrists. Ironic song, huh?

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

__

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

"I thought you told me to stay away from you," I whispered to him. Zuko kept his face so close to mine that I could whisper and he could still me.

"I told _you _to stay away from _me_," he whispered to me, "I never said _I _could stay away from _you_."

__

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

"Well, what if I said that I don't _want _stay away from you," I asked, pressing myself closer to him. He felt so warm and I felt oddly safe in his arms.

"I don't deserve someone like you," Zuko murmured.

"I think that's up to me," I said.

__

I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

"Would it be so wrong to just give it a try?" I asked, trailing my hands down from Zuko's wrists to cover his warm, strong hands. Zuko chuckled and nuzzled my neck, his lips brushing against my skin and sending shivers up my spine.

__

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

"There are so many things that could go wrong with that," Zuko murmured in my ear, "But…I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore Katara." The way his voice caressed my name made me nearly melt right there in his arms.

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-roma-mamaa!_

_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

"How would you feel?" he asked, "Dating someone like me?" I thought about that for a moment. For some reason, I wasn't scared of Zuko. Something told me that he wouldn't hurt me.

"I wouldn't care," I said, turning my head a bit so that I could see him, "I know what you are Zuko. It's who you are that matters."

__

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as your mine

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho

Your vertical stick

Want you in my rear window

Baby your sick

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

Zuko chuckled his deep chuckle in my ear and I could feel it vibrate through his chest. His body moving against mine seemed to send every nerve in my body haywire and suddenly, the dance floor seemed just a little too hot.

__

You know that I want you

('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)

And you know that I need you

I want a bad, bad romance

I want your loving and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! )

I want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

__

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

"You're a peculiar girl Katara Mizu," he said, turning me around in his arms so that we were now face to face.

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it_

_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a freak bitch, baby_

"So you're really willing to try this?" he whispered in my ear, "Dating a…_vampire_." The last word was whispered so low that I barley caught it over the blasting music.

"Yes," I said, and I meant it.

"I could hurt you so easily," he said, tightening his hands around my waist. Was it me, or were his hands feeling a bit hotter than before.

"You're so fragile," he said.

_I want your love and I want your revenge_

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_

__

Je veux ton amour

Et je veux ta revanche

Je veux ton amour

I don't wanna be friends

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

I don't wanna be friends

(Caught in a bad romance)

I don't wanna be friends

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

"I am not fragile," I protested, "I can take perfectly good care of myself." I poked him in his chest, "Don't think I'm gonna be some prissy, princessy damsel in distress in a love story."

"I wasn't thinking that at all," Zuko said with a grin, resting his forehead against mine._  
_

__

I want your loving and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance

"Are you ready to take this risk?" Zuko asked, "Dive into a _bad romance_?" I laughed softly.

"That is so corny," I said, "But yes, I am."

__

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Interesting Way to Start the Day

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight or the Viper or Porsche.**

While I got ready for school Monday, I was surprised when Gran-Gran yelled upstairs, "Katara! A young boy is here to see you!" I had finished pulling my hair up into a high ponytail and went downstairs. Who would be here so early? And no guy knew where I lived.

I was kinda nervous going downstairs, but grinned when I saw who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Zuko!" I exclaimed, running over to hug him.

"Good morning to you too," he chuckled. Gran-Gran looked at me, a knowing smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked. I let go of Zuko to introduce them.

"Zuko, this is my grandmother, Kanna." I said.

"Call me Gran-Gran," Gran-Gran said. Everyone called her Gran-Gran, even non-relatives.

"Gran-Gran, this is my…" I trailed off, not sure what exactly to call Zuko. My boyfriend?

"Boyfriend," Zuko finished for me, "Zuko Agni." Zuko kissed Gran-Gran's hand and Gran-Gran grinned at me.

"I like him," she said, "And he's a cute one." I couldn't help but blush.

"I was just wondering if Katara wanted to ride with me to school," Zuko asked, looking at me.

"Sure," I said, "Let me just grab my bag." I went into the living room, picking up my bag from where I had left it near the TV stand. Zuko and I said bye to Gran-Gran, then he led me outside to his bright red viper.

And let me tell you something. Zuko drives fast. Like Speed Racer fast. In fact, he drives _faster _than Speed Racer.

By the time we got to school, I was gripping the edge of my seat. Zuko looked at me and I could tell he was fighting back a laugh.

"Why do you look so scared?" he asked, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Do you _have _to go so fast?" I gasped, "Give me a minute while I get my heart started again." Zuko chuckled.

"You better get used to it baby, I like going fast," he said. Zuko got out the car and coming around to open my door, holding out his hand to me. I took his hand as he helped me out the car. He closed the door behind me, locked it, and then put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. In a parking lot full of students. Everyone's heads turned as they noticed the new girl walking in the arms of Zuko Agni.

"Everyone's staring," I whispered at Zuko. He just pulled me closer and pressed a kiss to my temple. Whispers started up around us.

"So," he said. I shrugged.

"It's just…odd," I said, "And your siblings aren't looking to happy about it." Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were sitting on the stairs leading up to the stairs. Azula and Mai both had identical looks of anger. Ty Lee actually looked worried.

"Ignore them," Zuko said rolling his eyes, "They're just being irritating." But I couldn't ignore their stares as Zuko and I walked up the stairs past them. I heard something like a hiss pass Azula's lips.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we finally got past them. Although I wasn't spared the stares and whispers in the hallway as Zuko walked me to my locker.

Zuko leaned against the locker next to mine while I got my books out. I could feel stares boring into the back of my neck.

"Okay, those stares are just getting annoying," I snapped, putting the last of my books in my bag and closing my locker. Zuko grinned and put his hands on my waist pinning me to my locker.

"Well, I think I know a way to get your mind off of it," he purred, resting his forehead against mine.

"How?" I giggled playing along. Zuko glanced around at the people who were looking at us.

"Let's give these guys a show," he mumbled, pressing his lips against mine in a deep kiss. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I bit back a giggle at the gasps I heard. I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting day.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Favorites

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight, Code Geass, The Dark Knight or Iron Man.**

A problem aroused during lunch. Should I sit with my friends or Zuko and his sisters? I walked into the lunchroom, pondering this dilemma, when I found my answer. Zuko sitting at a table alone near the back right corner of the cafeteria, with two trays of food. He saw me, grinned, and then curled his index finger at me, signaling for me to come over to him. I walked over, ignoring the stares I had become use to over the day, and sat next to him.

"For you," he said, pushing a tray of pizza toward me. His lunch was untouched.

"Are you gonna eat?" I asked, taking a bite of my own. Zuko shook his head and leaned close to me so that only I heard him, "Vampires don't eat, it's just for show." My eyes widened in surprise.

"So what would happen if you did eat?" I asked. Zuko's nose wrinkled.

"It tastes like dirt," he said, "Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. I want to get to know you better."

"Shoot," I said.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue," I answered.

"Favorite music,"

"Anything really. Mostly pop, hip-hop and rock."

"You like rock?" he asked. I nodded, taking a bite of pizza.

"I would have never pegged you as a rock girl," he said, "More like a Jonas Brothers type of girl."

"Well I'm not what I seem," I said with a smirk. Zuko chuckled and continued his questions

"Favorite band,"

"Tokio Hotel,"

"Favorite singer,"

"Demi Lovato,"

"Favorite movie,"

"Twilight,"

"Oh God, are you one of those insane Twilight girls that would scream and run after Robert Pattinson if you saw him, are you?" he asked. I giggled.

"No, I'm not," I said. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, favorite food," he asked.

"Chinese food," I answered.

"Favorite animal,"

"Cats and dolphins."

"Odd pair. Dream job,"

"A marine biologist."

"Favorite mythical animal,"

"Mermaid,"

"Not vampires?" Zuko asked in mock sadness. I giggled and pinched his cheek.

"Vampires are a close second," I said, "But I love the water." Zuko took my hand that had pinched his cheek and kissed my fingertips.

"Favorite TV show,"

"Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion,"

"Anime fan," Zuko said with a grin, still holding my hand, "Nice. You into teen dramas?"

"Only Vampire Diaries and Degrassi," I said, "What do you like? Same questions you asked me."

"Red, rock, Tokio Hotel too, don't really have a favorite singer, The Dark Knight, I don't eat, tigers, I would like to be an author, and vampires." I nodded.

"Did you like Iron Man?" I asked, "I loved that movie. The Dark Knight was cool too. Heath Ledger was a wicked cool Joker!" I noticed Zuko looking at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not who I thought you were Katara," he said.

"Who did you think I was?" I asked.

"The cheerful, popular, head cheerleader type," he answered truthfully, I punched him on the arm, but it didn't even seem to faze him.

"Ow," he said sarcastically.

"I don't even like cheerleading," I said indigently. Zuko chuckled.

"You never cease to amaze me Katara Mizu," he said, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my lips. I giggled, biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Go Katara!" Suki called from the other side of the cafeteria. I looked over at her to see her giving me the thumbs up. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh. Toph was sitting next to her and hit her arm. A painful hit, judging by how Suki winced. But my eyes wandered to Jet, who was glaring at Zuko and me.

"What's his deal?" I mumbled. Zuko followed my gaze to Jet.

"He's just jealous," Zuko said, putting and arm around my shoulders, "That's I'm dating the most beautiful girl in school."

"Now you're just teasing me," I said. Zuko tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's true." he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I smiled up at him.

"I want to show you something after school," Zuko said, resting his forehead against mine, "Can you come?"

"Sure," I said. I would just have to tell Gran-Gran I'd be late. I wondered what Zuko wanted to show me.

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	16. Odd Little Creatures

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight or the song _Scream_.**

Zuko followed me home in his car. I went inside to drop off my bag and transfer my cell phone and money into a little silver purse. I poked my head into the kitchen to tell Gran-Gran that I would be out with Zuko and went back outside to get into the passenger seat of Zuko's car. We drove on the road for a few minutes before diverting to a dirt road into the woods.

"We have to run from here," he said, opening my door for me, "Get on my back." I looked at him, raising my eyebrow as closed the door and bent down in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Get on my back," he repeated, "Trust me, it's faster than walking."

"Zuko, you know I'm heavier than I look," I said. Sokka was oh to glad to point that out when I stepped on his foot once.

"I can handle it," he said with a grin. I shrugged and climbed onto his back.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. We were only running, how bad could it- DAMN! He was fast. Like _really _fast. The trees passed by us in green blurs. It was a bit dizzying. Yet, Zuko didn't even seem like he was out of breath. I clutched tightly onto his neck as each tree zoomed at us as if it was going to hit us. Zuko seemed to move out of the way just in time.

"I'm not going to hit a tree Katara," Zuko chuckled as if reading my mind. He slowed down and we had reached a high, white wall, at least fifty feet tall. Zuko opened a door and led me inside, where there was a place as large as a forest clearing lush green grass, tall green trees, colorful flowers, a domed ceiling made of glass and a large pond in the middle of it. Zuko let me down and took my hand. As we got closer, I let out a little shriek at what was in the pond. The little creatures started and swam at my noise.

"Zuko, what are those?" I asked. The creatures in the pond looked like ducks, but had turtle shells.

"They're turtle ducks," Zuko said, smiling and sitting down at the edge of the pond, pulling me down next to him. One of the turtle ducks hopped out of the pond and waddled over to him.

"I've been breeding them since the hundred year war ended," Zuko said, holding the little turtle duck in his hands, "Haven't you ever wondered why there aren't benders anymore." I nodded.

"The Spirits were angry with the Fire Nation," Zuko said, "How we abused our bending ability. As a punishment, they took away the bending power of all the humans, including the vampire abilities of the Fire Nation. However, the fire spirit, Agni, protected the royal family against the Spirits wrath, casting a spell on them. Back then, animals use to be crosses with other animals, chicken pigs, ostrich horses, zebra seals. The Spirits thought of this as a gift, all of these animals. And they took that gift away, separating the animals into what we see today. It turns out that I was holding a few turtle ducks when the spell was cast on me, thus saving those few turtle ducks. I thought it was a shame to let them die out, so I've been breeding in habitats I build for them at home."

"We're near your house?" I asked, looking around. All I saw were trees.

"Through the trees," he said, "Quite a walk from here." I reached over and pet the head of the turtle duck. It quacked happily.

"They're kinda cute," I said, giggling. Zuko held the turtle duck out to me and I took it in my hands. It snuggled into my palm and quacked again. Suddenly, _Scream _by Tokio Hotel started playing from Zuko's pocket. Zuko pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello," he said, "Yeah…Do I have to? …are dad and my sister there…mom, you can't be serious…are you sure?...okay fine." Zuko hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"That was my mother," Zuko said, "She wants to meet you."

**There's chapter 15! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	17. A House Like a Palace

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Zuko carried me on his back as we ran to his out of the turtle duck habitat and back to his car. Zuko made a U turn and started to drive back the way we came, but then made a sharp left. It only took a few minutes and soon we reached a large clearing. Located in the middle of it was an old fashioned mansion, designed to look like a castle. It was painted red with gold trimming.

I must have looked intimidated, because Zuko said, "Yeah, my mom went kinda far to make us feel like home. It's sort of a smaller version of what our palace looked like." Zuko drove into the small black garage. I noticed that only his car and a blood red BMW convertible.

"Where are your sisters?" I asked.

"Shopping," Zuko said, getting out and opening my door, "And my dad is at work."

"So the super speed and strength," I said, "A vampire thing. 'Cause you're not even out of breath after running and carrying me."

"Yeah, a vampire thing," Zuko said with a grin. He took my hand and led me out of the garage and to the ornate golden doors of the mansion. He opened the doors…and I gasped. It was beautiful inside. The floors were dark red marble. In the middle of the floor was the design of a gold dragon curled up into a circle, its fangs bared. The walls were painted a dark red with an elegant gold trim. In front of us was a huge gold marble staircase with a lush red carpet. The banisters were in the shape of vicious dragons, right down to the each intricate scale. A huge gold chandelier with diamonds hung in the middle of the grand hall. Against the walls were huge gold dragon shaped pillars. I looked up and the ceiling was a painting of people in red robes shooting fire from their hands and vicious looking dragons. There were multiple doors around us in various shades of red and ornate flame designs on them.

"You live _here_?" I asked. I felt like I had stepped into a fairy tale castle.

"Yeah," Zuko said nonchalantly.

"It's…_amazing_!" I breathed, walking to the middle of the floor and turning around to see everything. Zuko came over and took my hand.

"Come meet my mom," he said. He led me through one of the doors into another room. I guessed this was the dining room. There was a table in the center of the room with a red table cloth and six dark wood chairs with dragon claw feet on the end of the legs. Another diamond chandelier hung over the table. The walls were lined with gold cases holding delicate looking antiques.

"Some of these artifacts date as far back as The Hundred Year War," Zuko said, "And some even farther back. See that." Zuko stopped about halfway down and pointed at something in the glass. It was a head piece with a red band and a gold flame piece.

"Every crown prince of the Fire Nation wore that headpiece," Zuko said, "Even me. Until…well, you know." The mention of The Hundred Year War reminded me of something I had been wondering about.

"Zuko, in the other pictures of you during that time, you had a scar," I said, "On your left eye. What happened to it? And how did you get it."

"Firebending accident," Zuko answered quickly, "And the fire spirit, Agni, healed my scar after the spell was cast over my family. In order for me to blend in with society and not draw attention. Not many people have a flame shaped scar."

"Zuko!" said a female voice happily. I turned and recognized the woman I saw with Zuko at the hospital. His mother. She was wearing a short sleeve black sweater dress and red ballet flats. Her hair was up in an elegant bun.

"This must be Katara," she said, walking over to me and shaking my hand, "It's a delight to meet you! Zuko told me so much about you."

"Mom," Zuko groaned, clearly embarrassed, "Katara, this is my mother, Ursa Agni. Mom, this is my girlfriend, Katara Mizu."

"I hope you're not scaring her with those old stories," Ursa scolded.

"It's okay," I said, "I actually find them fascinating. And your house is beautiful."

"Thank you," Ursa said, and then turned to her son, "I like her. And so beautiful too." I blushed at the compliment.

"She reminds me of the waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe," she said, "You probably have some waterbending ancestors."

"That would explain why I love water so much," I chuckled. Ursa laughed too, a bell like sound.

Somewhere in the house, it sounded like it came from the grand hall, a door opened and closed. Ursa's bright smile slid off of her face. I felt Zuko's hand tighten in mine.

"You're father is home early," Ursa said, "He shouldn't be home for another two hours."

"I'm home," a male voice rang out, "It was a slow day and I got out early."

"Get her out," Ursa said. Before I could ask what was happening, Zuko wrapped an arm around my waist and walked toward a door on the other end of the room. But not before an angry male voice rang out in the room "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Honey calm down," Ursa said. I glanced behind me to see the man from the hospital, Zuko's father. His amber eyes were bright with fury. And what he did next rooted me to the ground. He shot a flame right out of his hand and straight at me. I stood there in horror, waiting for the flame to hit. There was no way I could get out of the way in time. But Zuko raced in front of me and held out a hand, the fire dissipating as it hit his hand. Then he grabbed me, throwing me onto his back, and racing through the house so that everything as just a blur of red and gold. He ran out the door to the garage, putting me in the car first and then getting into the driver's side. He started the car and sped out of the garage.

"What was that?!" I nearly shouted.

"My father had a bad experience with waterbenders," Zuko said, his body tense as he drove, "One in particular. A woman. Long story. And you look like a waterbender, like my mother said. I shouldn't have bought you here. I put your life in danger." My heart hammered in my chest at the thought of being so close to death and remembering the anger in Zuko's father's eyes.

"My dad tends to flip out at the mere mention of waterbenders," Zuko said. I put a hand over one of his, which were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles looked even paler than usual.

"I'm fine," I said soothingly, "Everything's fine." Zuko took a deep breath.

"I can't stand that man," Zuko growled, taking a right turn a little sharper than he needed to. His hands heated up under mine. I leaned over, pressing a kiss to his temple and resting my head on his shoulder, stroking his hand with mine. His fierce breathing calmed down a bit as he drove up to my house. He rested his head on top of mine. We stayed like that for a while, until he put his hand under my chin and tipped my head up so that I was looking straight into his golden eyes.

"I love you," he murmured. My heart raced at the words. He loved me. Zuko Agni loved _me_, Katara Mizu.

"I love you too," I whispered. Zuko gave me a small smile and his lips met mine. And for that moment, all of the tension of what just happened melted away. We had no idea of the trouble yet to come.

**There's chapter 16! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. Past and Present Collide

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Ozai Agni sat in the black leather chair at his dark wood desk of his office, his feet resting on top of the desk. He was looking out of the high window that overlooked the town of Forks. The lights in the office had been dimed low. A storm had started outside, the sky dark gray, lightning flashed, illuminating the dim room, and thunder roared. Heavy raindrops pelted the window. A light knock sounded from the door.

"Come in," Ozai said, taking his feet off of the desk. The heavy wood door opened and in walked Azula.

"Mai said you wanted to see me," she said, sitting in the red leather chair on the other side of Ozai's desk.

"What do you know of the girl that was here with Zuko earlier," he asked, intertwining his fingers in front of him and resting his chin on his hands.

"She's a new girl in town," Azula said, "And she knows our secret. Vampires, firebending, royalty, our part in The Hundred Year War, everything." Ozai frowned.

"She's obviously a descendent of someone from the Southern Water Tribe," Ozai said, "That's obvious by how she looks. I wonder…" Ozai reached into his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a large, old looking red leather bound book. He opened it to a page that was worn and dog eared, as if it had been read many times. Azula leaned over the table and read what her father was looking at. He eyes widened.

"You don't think that…" She said, looking up at her father, "This girl…and her family…She's just a normal girl, nothing special."

"There may be more to her than meets the eyes," Ozai said, "She can be a threat to us. To this whole family."

"But then why would Agni save us?" Azula said, "Just to doom us to this fate?"

"We never gave him a reason to," Ozai said, "We did not have to do much to continue a war that had been going on for a hundred years with no Avatar to stop us. And Agni supported the firebenders in everything, no matter what we did. He had always been arguing with the other spirits about the behavior of the firebenders. It was only the Avatar that was able to stop the war and give the spirits a chance to take away bending from the world."

"But exempted someone?" Azula said, "That would mean…"

"They knew Agni saved us. His magic made us untouchable to them at the time. So they sent someone else to do their job," Ozai said, then let out a frustrated sigh, "I thought I had taken care of this girl already. Instead, she comes even closer to us." Azula frowned.

"So all those people," she said, "The mysterious disappearances and deaths that would happen and then we'd move away a few months later…?"

"My way of keeping this family safe," Ozai said, "And being a firebender and vampire. Well, it wasn't exactly hard to destroy a body and leave no evidence."

"Excellent idea," she said with a malicious chuckle, "But this girl, we need to stop her. Like, now."

"No, not now," Ozai said. Azula stood up, slamming her hands on the desk.

"Father, how can you say that?!" she shouted.

"Shhhh," Ozai said calmly. He spun around in his chair and looked out the window, where it was no longer raining.

"Azula, look out this window and tell me what you see," he said. Azula glanced out the window.

"Snow," she said. The heavy rain had turned into a blizzard in the cold temperatures.

"Where did the waterbenders live?" Ozai asked.

"The North and South Pole," Azula answered, "Father, where are you going with this-"

"What was the weather in the North and South Pole?" Ozai asked.

"Cold," Azula answered impatiently, "And snowing." Ozai nodded.

"If we provoke her now," Ozai said, "We may activate her powers. And with winter coming, she'd be at her most powerful. It'd be foolish to attack her now, when she would be most powerful and we would be most weak."

"So when do we go after her?" Azula asked, sitting on the desk and staring out the window.

"Summer," Ozai said, looking out at the falling snowflakes, "When our firebending would be at its most powerful. And her waterbending would be at its weakest point."

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	19. Snow

**Two updates in one day! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

**Katara's POV**

I woke up the next morning, feeling colder than usual. I had kicked off my sheets during the night because a certain something had made me hot.

I rolled over to find Zuko lying next to me, a small smile playing on his lips. He had stayed with me that night. And get your mind out of the gutter, we didn't do anything more than kissing. You'd think I'd be worried about Gran-Gran or Sokka finding us, but Zuko said that his super hearing would let him hear Gran-Gran or Sokka coming and his super speed would let him hide somewhere quick before they saw him. That night, he had come in through my window to stay with me, since he couldn't exactly walk through the front door and not arise suspicion in Gran-Gran and Sokka as to why

"Good morning love," he said, kissing my nose.

"Good morning," I said with a smile, "It's really cold in here." I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes in content.

"Maybe because it's snowing," he whispered into my hair. My eyes popped open.

"Snow?" I asked. If there was one thing I loved as much as the water was snow. I jumped out of bed, pulling the curtains out of the way and ran over to the window. Sure enough, several inches of snow was on the ground and snow was still falling heavily.

"Katara! If you're not ready soon, I'm leaving without you!" Sokka shouted from his room. Zuko grinned.

"I'll drive you," he said, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, "But I better leave before your grandmother of brother come in here." He gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said, then jumped out my window, landing gracefully on the white snow. I turned to my closet and put on a royal blue turtle neck, black skinny jeans and flat, black knee high boots. I brushed my hair and went downstairs to eat, finding Sokka already in his dark blue coat and hat, ready to go.

"Zuko's driving me," I said to him. Sokka rolled his eyes and mumbled something like "Having me waiting all this time…"

I had just finished my cereal when I heard Zuko's car pull up.

"Have a nice day," Gran-Gran said as I slipped into my ice blue coat and white hat, gloves and scarf.

"You too," she said. I opened the doors and skipped down the steps. Bad idea, skipping through about five inches of snow. I tripped, missing a step and falling flat on my face. Graceful, huh?

I heard Zuko's car door open and close as he ran over to help me up.

"You okay?" he asked as I brushed snow off my face.

"Yeah," I said. Zuko chuckled, brushing snow off of me.

"You think this is funny?" I asked. Zuko shrugged.

"A little," he said. I bent down, gathered a bunch of snow in my hands and threw it right in his face.

"How about now?" I asked. Zuko chuckled.

"Now you're in for it," he said. As he bent down to get snow, I bolted for his car. I felt a snowball hit me in the back as I dove into the passenger's seat and locked the doors. Zuko had left the keys in the car and couldn't open it. He walked over to the driver's side door crossed his arms over his chest. The white snow fell on him, contrasting with his black hair and red coat, but matching almost perfectly with his pale skin.

"Let me in," he said. I shook my head.

"Katara, we're gonna be late for school," he said. I thought for a moment. I didn't want to be late for school. So I unlocked the door and let him in. He got into his seat and leaned over to kiss me. A deep, passionate, heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands trailed up my back…and he stuffed handfuls of snow down my shirt.

"COLD!" I shouted, pulling away and trying, with no success, to get the snow out of my jacket. Zuko grinned.

"That was just mean," I said, pouting and crossing my warms over my chest as he drove off.

"Payback," he sing songed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature Katara," he chuckled. I stayed silent the whole ride to school. I wasn't really mad, just lulling him into a false sense of security. When he reached the student parking lot and got out, Zuko walked over to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"Katara, I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I didn't know you'd get so mad. I promise, I won't do it again." I smiled at him and stretched my hand out to gather snow that had fallen on the hood of his car…and stuffed that snow right down the front of his shirt.

Zuko let out an uncharacteristically high pitched scream, jumping away and trying to get the snow out of his shirt.

"Payback," I sing songed at him.

"Oh, it's on now," he said, picking up snow and throwing it right at me. I ran, ducking behind parked cars and throwing snowballs right back at him. Two high school teenagers throwing snow at each other, I knew we looked like idiots. But I didn't really care what everyone else thought. Playing with Zuko, seeing him smile and laugh like that, it made me feel like we were the only two people in the world.

**There's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. Weekend Plans

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

I was at my locker, getting my books for my next class when someone leaned on the locker next to mine.

"Hi Katara," said a smooth voice. I turned to find Jet standing there, grinning at me.

"Hey Jet," I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend," Jet asked. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Just me and you?" I asked, trying not to let my uneasiness show.

"Yeah," Jet said with a smirk.

"Ummm, I'm doing something with Zuko that day," I lied quickly. Well, it didn't have to be a lie, Zuko and I probably would do something that day.

"Well, another day then?" Jet asked. I let out a long sigh.

"Jet, I have a boyfriend." I said. Jet's smirk faltered a bit.

"I don't understand what you see in him," he said, "He doesn't seem like your type."

"There's more to Zuko than what people think," I said, closing my locker and heading off to chemistry, leaving Jet sitting behind me. I made it to chemistry with a few minutes to spare. Zuko was already sitting at our table.

"You feel like doing something this weekend?" I asked him as I sat down. He snapped shut a notebook and said, "Sure." But there was something in the way he had closed the notebook so quick that made me curious.

"What's in that notebook?" I asked, nodding toward the red and black notebook under his hand.

"Nothing," he answered a little too quickly.

"There's something in there, isn't it?" I asked. Zuko shrugged, pushing the notebook toward me.

"Just some doodles," he mumbled. I opened to the first page and what was in there wasn't just a doodle. The first page was a beautiful drawing of a turtle duck mother and her babies. The next few pages were of various wildlife and parts of the forest.

"These are beautiful," I said, turning the page. I gasped at what I saw. It was a drawing of me from that morning. I had a snowball in my hand, my hair wild and curly with bits of snow in it. My eyes were bright and I was laughing.

"These are really good," I said, "You did them yourself?" Zuko nodded.

"Hey, I know what we can do next weekend," Zuko said, "Would you mind modeling for me next Saturday? I sort of had an idea for a picture…"

"Sure," I said, wondering what he wanted me to do. But I didn't get the chance to ask since class started.

* * *

Well, today was just full of surprises wasn't it? Suki and Toph joined Zuko and I at our table, along with Aang who was unusually quiet.

"I've missed you over at our table," Suki said, "All anyone does is gossip over you and Zuko." Zuko grinned taking my hand, which had been resting on the table, in his.

"Everyone's like 'Katara seems like such a good girl, why is she dating a bad boy like Zuko?'" Toph said, rolling her eyes, "It's like an episode of Degrassi over there." Zuko chuckled.

"I like your friends," he said with a smile.

"Aang, are you okay?" I asked, "You're awfully quiet."

"Just peachy," he said.

"He's just jealous because the girl he has a crush on is dating another guy," Toph teased. Aang's pale face blushed.

"Am not!" he argued.

"Sure," Toph said sarcastically, "And I'm a pretty, pink princess." Aang just frowned and looked down at his food. He had a crush on me? Well, I guess I could see why…he did tend to follow me around a lot. My thoughts were interrupted by, "Katara, are you going to the Winter Ball?" Suki asked. I looked at Zuko.

"You wanna go?" I asked.

"Sounds cool," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Toph and I are going shopping for dresses this Sunday," Suki said.

"_You're _shopping," Toph corrected, "And dragging me along. I'm just going to this dance to have something to do that day that doesn't involve being bored out of my skull." Suki waved a hand dismissively at Toph.

"I'll come," I said. This was looking like it was going to be an interesting weekend.

**There's chapter 19! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	21. Shopping

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Suki picked me up around 8 in the morning that Sunday. Toph was sitting in the front seat, mumbling about being woken up at an ungodly hour on a weekend. We drove into Port Angeles and Suki parked in front of a dress store. We decided to help Toph first, since she was blind and couldn't see the dresses. I almost forgot Toph was blind, it was so easy to forget since she seemed so strong and independent. While searching for a dress for her, I asked Suki how Toph managed to do all her work being blind. Suki said Toph was in a special class and all her work was in braille.

We picked out a few dresses and had Toph try them on. Suki helped her into them. The first was a pale pink ball gown.

"Okay, who thought this was funny?" Toph asked, fingering the fabric.

"Toph, you look like a princess," I said, beaming. Toph frowned in my direction.

"I don't like princesses," she said flatly. The next she tried on was a sparkly white gown that she was too itchy. Then a light green mermaid style dress that she deemed too tight. Finally, Suki put her in an shimmery emerald green strapless gown that was short in the front and long in the back. A gold sash was tied around her waist.

"This one feels nice," Toph said, "It's really soft. Not too poofy or itchy or tight. Easy to move around in."

"You look great," Suki said, "And with a cute pair of heels, you'll be a knock out." Toph raised an eyebrow at Suki.

"Heels?" Toph said, "Are you trying to maim me?"

"Nothing too high," Suki said, giving Toph a comforting pat. Toph paid for her dress, along with a cute pair of gold kitten heels she tried on and liked. While Suki and I got dresses, Toph listened to her iPod to occupy herself.

Suki was done first and I heard her step out of her dressing room.

"How's this one?" she asked. I poked my head out to see.

"Fine, if you're a hooker," I said. Suki frowned in the mirror. She was wearing a short stormy blue, off the shoulder dress that barley covered her but and had her boobs pooping out the top.

"You're right," she laughed, "It didn't look that short on the hanger." I was done next and stepped out in a large, white ball gown. Suki burst out laughing when she saw me.

"You're look like you're getting married," she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her. She was right. I did look kinda like a bride and I seemed lost in the huge ball gown.

A few dresses later, Suki finally chose a pale pink strapless mermaid gown with aqua beads decorating the skirt.

I finally chose a dress I loved and tried it on.

"Okay, how's this?" I asked, stepping out of the dressing room. Suki looked at me and gasped.

"Oh…my…God," she said, "Katara, you have to see yourself in the mirror." I turned around to face the three way mirror and gasped at my reflection. I had on a strapless ocean blue ball gown. It was decorated with intricate white swirls and slip into an upside down V shape at the skirt, revealing a skirt of a slightly lighter blue. The neckline and sleeves were lined with fake white fur. The sleeves were droopy, giving the dress sort of a renaissance look.

"Wow," I said, twirling around in the dress.

"You look like some kind of princess," Suki said, "Like from the Renaissance period or something." I giggled as Suki repeated my thought.

"I love it," I said, twirling around in it, "Do you think Zuko will like it?"

"He'll _love _it," Suki insisted. I bought the dress while Suki also bought hers. I couldn't wait until the Winter Ball.

* * *

"So what kind of dress did you get?" Zuko asked me as I was curled up next to him in my bed that night.

"I'm not telling you," I said, "And no peeking, I want it to be a surprise." The dress was now hanging up in my closet in a clothing bag.

"Please," Zuko purred, nipping at my neck. I bit back a moan that bubbled up in my throat.

"Zuko," I whined, "No fair." Zuko's tongue darted out to lick my neck, then a trail up to my ear and he nibbled on my earlobe. My breathing grew ragged at his treatment.

"Zuko," I said, punching his shoulder lightly, "I'm not telling." Zuko chuckled kissed my lips lightly.

"Okay," he growled, "If you wish to torture me…"

"Says the guy sucking at my neck a few seconds ago," I said. Zuko grinned.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it," he said.

"Who said I didn't?" I purred. Zuko chuckled and kissed my fingertips.

"Time to sleep my little kitten," he said, "I'm sure you're tired from all the shopping today."

"Exhausted," I said, snuggling into his warm embrace, "Stay with me?" Zuko kissed the top of my head and murmured, "Don't I always?"

**There's chapter 20! I was trying to give Katara's dress a watertribe-esque look, I hope I succeded :D And I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	22. A Surprising Phone Call

**Thanks for the great reviews! I finally finished my other fanfic, so I should be able to update this one more often. Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

I was doing homework in my room the next day when Gran-Gran called me downstairs.

"There's someone on the phone for you," she said. Judging by the grin on her face, I thought it was Zuko. I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hi Zuko," I said cheerfully.

"Zuko?" said a familiar male voice, sounding much older than Zuko, "Who's that? Is it someone I should know?"

"DAD!" I shouted in excitement. I hadn't heard from my father, Hakoda, since I moved to Forks. Sokka came running into the room. I pointed at the phone and mouthed "It's dad!" to him.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it's you. Are you okay? Where are you?" I asked my father.

"I'm just came back to the states yesterday," he said, "Just for a while though. I visited your mother in the hospital."

"Has anything changed?" I asked anxiously. He sighed heavily.

"No," he said, "But I have no doubt she'll wake up. You're mother's a strong woman." I nodded sadly, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see me.

"Well, who is this Zuko guy?" my father asked, trying to lighten the mood. I twisted the cord of the phone nervously on my index finger. My father always been overprotective of me. He wanted to maim any guy who so much as looked at me the wrong way.

"Just a friend," I mumbled.

"Katara's boyfriend!" Sokka shouted loud enough for him to hear. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at Sokka.

"Boyfriend?" my dad asked, "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"I would of told you," I said, "Sooner or later."

"He better be treating my baby girl right," he said, "Have you met his family? Are they good people." My heart hammered at the memory of my trip to Zuko's house.

"I met his family," I said, "His mother is really nice. And his sister, Ty Lee, seems sweet." I tried to dodge the nice question the best I could.

"Well, I'll be in the states for a few weeks," my dad said, "I was planning on coming to Forks. So I can see you and your brother and Gran-Gran. And meet this Zuko person." I felt my heart sink. Boyfriend meeting the father, every girl's worst nightmare.

"Great," I said, my voice getting higher with nervousness, "That's fabulous. I can't wait."

"Neither can I," my dad said, mimicking my high voice.

"Ha ha, very mature dad," I said, "When can you be here?"

"I'll catch a plane tomorrow morning, so I'll probably be there tomorrow in the afternoon or nighttime. So I'll see you then."

"Okay," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "Bye," I hung up the phone.

"Dad is coming to visit tomorrow," I said to Sokka and Gran-Gran, both of whom by now were in the kitchen.

"And he's gonna meet your boyfriend," Sokka sing songed. I rolled my eyes and said, "Says the guy always making goo-goo eyes at Suki." Sokka visibly blushed and I smirked in pride.

"I don't make goo-goo eyes," Sokka insisted.

"Whatever," I said, waving my hand nonchalantely as I made my way up to the room to wait for a certain firebending vampire to crawl through my window and stay the night with me, like always. I wonder how Zuko will react when I tell him he is going to meet my father.

**There's chapter 21! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	23. Meeting the Father

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 22! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

"My dad want to meet you," I said to Zuko, setting my tray across from him at lunch the next day and sitting down between Aang and Suki.

"When?" Zuko asked, looking unfazed by the news.

"Today," I said, "Around seven." My dad had called me this morning to tell me what time he would get here.

"I'll be there at seven exactly," Zuko said with a grin.

"Meeting the father," Suki said with a mischievous grin, "You two must be getting pretty serious." Suki nudged me playfully.

"How come your mother isn't coming to meet him?" Toph asked. I felt a lump rise in my throat. I hadn't told anyone what happened to my mother, not even Zuko.

"She's…busy," I lied, looking down at my chicken nuggets, avoiding everyone's eyes. I didn't arouse any questions.

"My dad is in the army and has to go back overseas soon," I continued, starting to babble, "So now he has time to come see me and I told him about Zuko and he wants to meet him. My mom will come to meet him soon…when she gets the chance."

* * *

I was greeted with a surprise when I got home.

"DAD!" I yelled, seeing him sitting in the living room and watching TV, dressed in jeans, sneakers and a green t-shirt. He stood up as I dropped my book bag where I stood ran over and nearly tackled him in a hug. I could feel tears burning in my eyes. It felt like forever since I last saw him.

"Katara," he laughed, hugging me back, "Sweetie, I'm glad to see you too, but I can't breathe." I loosened my grip on his neck and stepped back to get a good look at my dad. His dark brown hair, which had grown since I'd last seen him, fell a bit past his ears. He had put some of it in a ponytail and let the rest hang down. Like most of my family, my dad had dark skin and ocean blue eyes. He was very tall, at least six feet, and looked a bit like Sokka.

"Any news on mom?" I asked.

"Nothing new," he said, shaking his head, "How was school? Have you made any new friends?"

"A few," I said, "They're nice."

"Is that boy coming to see me today?" he asked, sitting back down, "What did you say his name was, Puko?"

"Zuko dad," I giggled, sitting next to him "Zuko Agni."

"Zuko, shmuko," my dad said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Either way, no guy is ever good enough for my little girl." He put his arm around me and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"You're still wearing her necklace," my father said, nodding toward my mother's choker.

"I wear it every day," I said, fingering the pendent.

"You're looking more like her every day," my dad said with a smile, "And the two of you with your hair. She refused to cut her's either." My mom and I both had the same waist long, wild, curly, dark brown hair.

"I miss her," I said, resting my head on my dad's shoulder and holding the pendent of the choker in my hand. I felt tears burn inn my eyes again and one fell down my cheek. My dad wiped it away with her thumb.

"I miss her too," he said, "She'll wake up soon. I just know it."

"How?" I asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I know you're mother," he said, "We're talking about the woman who, at three years old, was pushed down on the ground by an eight year old boy. And what did she do? She didn't cry. She smacked that boy dead across the face. We're talking about the woman who insisted on doing grocery shopping while nine months pregnant with Sokka and nearly had your brother in the produce section of the grocery store. We are talking about a woman who trekked through three feet of snow, after I insisted on going for her, just to pick up a carton of milk because we had no milk in the house. Trust me, she'll make it through this."

* * *

As promised, Zuko arrived at seven o' clock sharp. My dad changed into a light blue button down shirt, dark slacks and black shoes.

I had just finished putting on a royal blue sweater dress and black ankle boots when Zuko rang the doorbell. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I had braided the hair that usually fell into my eyes and pinned it in the back of my head with a blue rose pin, letting the rest of my hair fall lose.

I nearly ran downstairs, wanting to get to the door before my father. I opened the door to find Zuko, dressed in a black suit jacket, red silk button down shirt, royal blue tie, black dress pants and black shoes. His usually shaggy black hair was neatly combed back. He held a bouquet of a dozen roses in his hands.

"Hello beautiful," he said with that heart-stopping grin.

"For you," he said with a little bow, handing me the roses. I giggled.

"Thank you," I said, taking the roses, "Come meet my dad." I closed the door and took Zuko's arm, leading him into the dining room where my dad sat, reading a book. He put the book down when he saw us walk in. I put the roses

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Zuko Agni," I said, "Zuko, this is my dad, Hakoda."

"_Sergeant _Hakoda," my dad said, standing up and shaking Zuko's hand. I resisted rolling my eyes. Must my dad flaunt his title?

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zuko said.

"Everyone sit, sit," Gran-Gran said, coming in from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready." She walked over to the staircase and yelled upstairs, "SOKKA! DINNER!" Sokka was downstairs in a heartbeat, in just a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and sneakers. All you had to do was say anything involving food and Sokka was there before you could blink. I wondered where he held all that food since he was pretty skinny.

"You couldn't have dressed up a bit?" I whispered as he past me. Even Gran-Gran had dressed up a bit in a light blue cap sleeve dress and black ballet flats. She realized how important this dinner was.

"I'll put your flowers in some water," Gran-Gran said. I handed her the roses. She took them into the kitchen and came out with them in a glass vase filled with water, which she placed in the center of the table.

"He's not my boyfriend, why should I dress up for him?" Sokka said to me as Gran-Gran darted back into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as I took a seat on the right side of my father and Zuko sat next to me.

"So Zuko, where do you live?" my dad asked.

"My family and I live up in the mountains," Zuko answered, "My mother loves nature. We found an old house up there and rebuilt it." My father nodded.

"So I imagine you've had a lot of girlfriends before," my father asked. I tried not to die of mortification.

"Actually no," Zuko said, "Just one or two."

"Any children?" my dad asked.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Just checking," my dad said, "What? Is there something I should know about?" I left out a long sigh.

"Excuse my father Zuko," I said, "He's…overprotective."

"Darn right I am," my dad said, "There are some sleezeballs out there Katara."

"Sergeant Hakoda, I would never violate Katara in any way," Zuko said, looking at me, "She is much too precious for that." Sokka made a gagging noise next to me. I kicked his shin under the table with the stiletto heel of my boot. My dad just nodded, but I didn't miss the small smile that flitted across his face. Zuko's comment had hit its mark.

"Katara's told me she already met your family," my dad said. I watched Zuko's face for a reaction, but he just smiled and said, "Yes. My mother wanted to meet her since I've spoken so highly about your daughter. And my father came home and got the chance to meet her. Katara had already met my sisters at school. My mother adores her." My father nodded again, but I could tell he was beginning to like Zuko. He hadn't insulted Zuko, so that was a good sign.

"You have a very charming daughter," Zuko said, grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Boy did Zuko know how to lay it on thick.

"I'm glad to see her so happy," my dad said, "I haven't seen Katara smile so big since her mother's accident." I felt my heart drop and my smile falter.

"Accident?" Zuko asked, looking at me confused. My dad looked from Zuko to me.

"You didn't tell him?" my dad asked.

"It never really came up," I mumbled, looking down at the white table cloth.

"Katara's mother-" my dad began to say.

"DAD!" I shouted, glaring up at him, "Not now, okay?!" My dad looked back at me, genuinely surprised. He just nodded and cleared his throat. Gran-Gran came out and served dinner.

"Sorry for yelling," I whispered t my dad.

"It's okay," he said, "You and your mother were close. I know how hard this all is for you." I just nodded picking at my peas.

"If it's any consolation," my dad said, "I do like that boy. Zuko I mean. He looks at you as if you're the most precious thing in the world and he'd do anything for you. I've seen few boys his age look at a girl like that." I looked over at Zuko, who had just said something to Gran-Gran that made her laugh.

"Thanks dad," I said, "That means a lot." And I meant it.

**There's chapter 22! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	24. Questions

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 23! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

"You're father seemed nice," Zuko told me as we lay in my bed that night.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Overprotective, but nice."

"He just wants to keep you safe," Zuko said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm thinking he's not the only one," I said, looking right at Zuko. He was staring at me with this odd look in his eyes. He hadn't moved his hand from my hair, but instead cupped my cheek.

"Zuko," I said softly.

"Sometimes I think this is a dream," he murmured, almost more to himself than to me, "Like you aren't real. And one day I'll wake up and you'll disappear." I propped myself up to look him right in the eyes, brushing his shaggy black hair out of his face and said, "Zuko, I'm right here." Zuko smiled at me, putting a warm hand behind my head and pulling me down so that my forehead rested against his.

"I know," he murmured, "I love you so much Katara."

"And I love you," I said, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Now can we change from this morbid subject of my existence?" I asked, playing with Zuko's hair.

"To what?" Zuko asked. I thought for a moment.

"Didn't you want me to model for you this Saturday?" I said, crossing my arms over Zuko's chest and resting my head on top of them.

"If you don't mind," Zuko said.

"Where?" I asked.

"There's a stream in the forest that I found," Zuko said, "It's surrounded by all these trees and flowers, it would be perfect."

"What do I have to wear?" I asked with a teasing smile, "Anything sexy?" Zuko chuckled.

"I already got you something to wear," Zuko said, "Two things actually, I hope you like them."

"You went shopping for me?" I asked. For some reason, I couldn't picture Zuko shopping for girl's clothes.

"Ty Lee came with me," Zuko said, "She loves shopping. And she's really likes you. She said that she wished you and her could be friends, but she's scared of what Azula and Mai might do to her. Ty Lee really is a sweet girl, just hanging out with the wrong crowd." I remembered Ty Lee. She did seem like a nice girl. And oddly out of place, hanging with Mai and Azula.

"She does seem nice," I agreed, "How did she come across your family anyway? And Mai too?"

"Ty Lee was in a circus during the Hundred Year War," Zuko said, "She was childhood friends with Azula. She wasn't a bender, so her power wasn't taken away. And she actually wasn't fully Fire Nation, she actually had air nomad blood in her, so she wasn't a vampire. After our family- me, Azula, and my mother and father- became vampires, Azula bit Ty Lee and made her one too. Azula may not admit it, but she's nothing with Mai and Ty Lee by her side. She needs them."

"Mai," Zuko continued, "Was also a childhood friend of Azula, and a vampire since she was a native of the Fire Nation. She came with Azula and the rest of my family by choice, she found our family more exciting than her's. Her father was a politician." I nodded. I don't know what possessed me to ask this next question, but I said, "Zuko, would you ever turn me into a vampire?"

**I know that was an evil cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist :) Anyway, there was chapter 23! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	25. Existence

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 24! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

I watched Zuko's brow furrow as he thought about what I had said. We laid there in silence for a moment until he answered.

"I've…thought of it," he said slowly, his eyes leaving mine to stare up at the royal blue velvet canopy of my bed.

"Really?" I asked, lifting my head up a bit. Zuko's golden eyes looked back down at me.

"Haven't you?" he asked. I put my chin back down on my hands.

"Not really," I admitted, "I guess it just seemed like we'd be together forever. Aging never really crossed my mind."

"Would you want to be a vampire?" Zuko asked.

"Of course," I said softly, "If it means spending forever with you. Would you ever change me?" Zuko let out a long sigh.

"Maybe," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean maybe?" I asked, "Don't you want to be with me."

"Yes Katara, of course," he said, running a hand through my hair, "It's just that, you don't know what it's like. Watching all your friends and family die while you remain young. The constant moving so no one would notice we didn't age, the suspicion we lived under. Always having to find a new home, new school, new jobs. And Katara, we're basically dead. Thus, we have no souls." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you're dead?" I asked. Zuko took one of my hands and placed it over his heart.

"What do you feel?" he asked. I felt my throat tighten as I answered, "Nothing." Zuko's heart didn't beat in his chest. There was no rhythmic thudding against my palm.

"I don't know if I can stand the thought of you being dead," Zuko whispered.

"You're not dead," I said, "You're here, talking to me. Dead people can't do that. You…exist. And if you exist, you have a soul." Zuko chuckled darkly.

"Exist," he said, "That's a new one." I frowned at him.

"I'm serious Zuko," I said, looking right into his liquid gold eyes, "I can't think of what it would be like living without you."

"Katara, are you ready to be damned, just to be with me?" he asked.

"It's not damnation if I'm with you," I said, cupping his cheek in my palm. Zuko let out a long sigh.

"Then there's always that draw to human blood," he murmured, "That vampire instinct. My family and I feed on animals. My mother's idea, so that we could live normally with the humans." Zuko turned his head so that his nose was pressed right against my pulse. My heart was beating embarrassingly loud, I was sure he could hear it.

"You blood smells so delicious," he said, "When you walked into biology that day…and I smelled your blood for the first time…I wanted to bit you right then and there. Taste the delicious blood pulsing through your veins. I have no doubt in my mine it would be the most delicious thing I would have ever tasted." Zuko's tongue darted out to lick the skin, right at my pulse. I wondered if I should be totally scared or totally turned on. I was actually feeling the latter. My hand remained frozen on Zuko's cheek.

"How do you resist?" I asked, "My blood I mean."

"You're life means more to me than the taste of your blood," he said, "I want you to live. If I was to bite you…I'm not sure I would be able to resist killing you. Your blood calls to me like a siren's song." I let in a shuddering breath. Zuko chuckled.

"I won't hurt you Katara," he said, grabbing my wrist gently and placing my hand on his chest.

"I know," I said, "That was just…" I couldn't find the word.

"Erotic?" Zuko suggested. I felt my face grow hot as I blushed.

"You could say that," I mumbled. Zuko chuckled again.

"Katara, I can smell it," he said, "Your…arousal. Super vampire smell, remember?" If possible, I felt myself blush even more and buried my head in Zuko's chest.

"That is so embarrassing," I said, my voice muffled in his shirt.

"Don't be embarrassed Katara," he said, stroking my hair, "It's only natural."

"Can we please stop talking about it?" I begged. My face was getting so hot that I began to wonder if I had a fever.

"Of course," Zuko said, "Although you are awfully cute when you're embarrassed." I punched him playfully in the chest.

"Shut up," I yawned. Zuko wrapped his arms around me so that I was lying on top of him.

"Go to sleep Katara, you're tired," he said, kissing the top of my head. My eyelids were beginning to feel rather heavy and I let out another yawn and rested my head on Zuko's warm chest, closing my eyes. Before I drifted to sleep, I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper, "Sweet dreams my love."

**There's chapter 24! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	26. The Painting

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 25! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Zuko picked me up at my house that Saturday. My dad had left on Wednesday, back overseas. But he told me before he left that he approved of Zuko and I's relationship, which was comforting.

Neither Gran-Gran nor Sokka were home that day. Gran-Gran had gone grocery shopping and Sokka was out with some friends from

"Change into this first," Zuko said when he arrived at my house. He held out a white box to me, "Unless you want to change in the forest…" A teasing smirk crossed his face. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile at him.

"You can wait in the living room," I said. I went upstairs and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful, silky, spaghetti strap dress. It was ice blue with a royal blue sash tied around the waist into a bow in the back, with the ribbons hanging almost to the bottom of the dress. I took off what I was hearing- just a pair of jeans and a T-shirt- and slipped into the dress. I wondered for a minute what shoes he wanted me to wear and eventually went with a pair of sparkly royal blue flats with light blue roses on the tips.

When I came downstairs, Zuko was sitting on the couch in the living room. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You look…amazing," he breathed. I blushed at the compliment. Zuko took my hand and led me out to his car.

When he started to drive along the route to his house, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

"Don't worry," he said, as if reading my mind, "We're not going anywhere near my house." At that moment, Zuko took another turn onto a dirt path that looked well worn. After a while, I could hear running water.

Zuko stopped the car when the road ended. He came around and opened my door. I was about to get out, but before I could, Zuko picked me up bridal style.

"Wouldn't want to get that pretty dress dirty, would you?" he asked with a grin. I smiled back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Zuko led me through the trees to a stream ran through the forest. Wild flowers dotted the bank.

"Wait here," Zuko said. He disappeared back through the trees. I heard the trunk of his car open and then close again. Zuko came back out with an easel and pad, and paints that he set up on the river bank.

"Are you willing to get a little wet?" Zuko asked me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That water must be freezing," I said. Zuko walked over to the water and bent down next to it. After a while, to my surprise, steam rose from the water.

"Firebending," he said, answering my unspoken question, "The water should be fine now." I slipped off my flats and stepped into the water, lifting the hem of the dress so it wouldn't get wet. Zuko was right, it was surprisingly warm. Zuko walked over and took my hand, leading me about ankle deep into the stream. I noticed he had taken off his sneakers and socks, probably so they wouldn't get wet.

"You can let the dress go," he said, "The water won't hurt it." I let go, letting the hem of the dress fall into the water. Zuko stood me in front of the easel.

"Now look that way," he said, positioning my head so that I was looking to the side, up at the sky. A slight breeze ruffled my hair and the dress.

"Cold?" he said.

"Not really," I said. Steam was rising from the river and warmed me.

"Tell me when you do," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. He walked back over to the easel and uncapped the paint.

I expected him to work in silence, but instead, we talked while he worked. We managed to keep up a conversation of just random things. I actually learned that he use to date Mai hundreds of years ago, but they broke up. He said she never had any emotion about anything.

"The exact opposite of you," he said with a grin, "I like you passion." I bit back a giggle so I wouldn't move too much.

"Katara, can I ask you something?" he asked, "It may be a bit too personal."

"What is it?" I asked. Zuko paused for a moment.

"What ever happened to your mother?" he asked. I felt a lump rise in my throat and my eyes sting.

"There was a fire in our house in L. A.," I chocked out, "My mother was hit on the head by a piece of the house that fell. She's in a coma now." I sniffed.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said sincerely, "How is she? I mean, is she getting better?"

"There hasn't been a change," I said, "My dad is determined she'll make it through though. She's a strong woman."

"Are you okay?" Zuko said, "I hope I didn't seem nosy."

"No, it's okay," I said, "I was wondering when you'd ask since my dad mentioned." Zuko stayed silent for a while and I was oddly glad he did. I didn't feel like talking after that.

"Done," Zuko said, after about an hour, "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," I said, wadding through the water over to him. I looked at the painting and gasped.

"Zuko," I breathed, "It's beautiful…" The sun was shining right where I stood in the water, and it the water sparkled from the sunlight. My hair and the dress fanned out from the wind, making me look like some kind of water goddess. The royal blue ribbon from the bow twisted around my body. The blue was a nice contrast to the bright green background of the trees.'

"You like it?" Zuko said.

"I love it!" I said, hugging him.

"It's not as beautiful as the real thing though," Zuko said, putting a hand under my chin and tilting my head up. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I blushed. Zuko chuckled.

"I love it when you blush," he said. And before I knew it, his lips were on mine in a searing, hot kiss, his strong arms warming me in the cool air.

**There's chapter 25! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	27. A Deadly Plan

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 26! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Azula sat in the dim light of her family's library, staring out at the lightly falling snow. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Azula said. Mai walked in, dressed in a usual dark outfit. Black skinny jeans, lack pumps and a black tank top trimmed with red.

"Ty Lee said you wanted to see me," Mai said, sitting casually on the edge of the desk.

"Yes," Azula said. The falling snow outside cast an eerie silver light on Azula's golden eyes.

"That Katara girl that Zuko's with," Azula said, "She's a waterbender." Mai's eyebrow rose up.

"But the spirits took away the bending powers of humans hundreds of years ago," Mai said. Azula frowned.

"Apparently they saved one," Azula said, "Dad and I suspect that they knew Agni saved us, so they left one person with their bending power."

"Okay, then why didn't she attack us all those years ago? Why now?" Mai asked.

"I don't know," Azula said, "Besides, I didn't bring you here to ask questions, I bought you here because I need your help. The Winter Ball is coming up."

"I know," Mai said, "So?"

"So," Azula said, a wicked smirk on her blood red lips, "It would be the perfect time to attack her. Father wanted me to wait- until summer when our firebending is at it's strongest- but I don't think it's wise to give this girl so much time to attack us. And it would give her more time to discover her powers since she doesn't even know of them yet. I suspect she and Zuko will want to go somewhere private during the ball. That's where you come in. You still practice your knife throwing, right?"

"Every day," Mai said, a slight smirk on her face. Azula chuckled.

"You're going to follow Zuko and Katara," Azula said, "I know your aim is deadly. When you get the chance, aim for her heart." Mai rolled her eyes, but chuckled.

"Azula, you're so devious," she said, "Must I really waste a knife on that girl?"

"Unless you want to die," Azula said, "And Zuko may need someone to comfort him when his little girlfriend is gone." A smile flickered over Mai's face, her dark gold eyes brightening the slightest bit.

"You know how to persuade a girl," Mai said, then let out a bored sigh, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent," Azula said with a malicious smile, "Now don't tell Ty Lee about this. You know how much of a goody-two shoes she is. She'd try to stop you. And as much as I love that girl, I won't hesitate to stop her is she puts this family in jeopardy."

"I may be over eight hundred years old, but I'm not stupid," Mai said with a grin, her white teeth and slightly pointed fangs glistening in the light, "Besides, that Katara has been getting on my nerves lately. Zuko always comes home reeking of her smell." Mai wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Azula moved to sit next to her friend on the desk, wrapping her arm around Mai's shoulder. Mai wrapped her own arm around Azula's shoulders.

"Killing the last waterbender," Azula said, "Almost sounds like something out of a bad action film, doesn't it."

"Yeah," Mai agreed, "Only it has two kick ass girls as the stars, not some overly muscled dimwit." Azula laughed, a malevolent sound that would have made anyone else's skin crawl. But Mai laughed along with her, both teens proud of their murderous plan.

**So this chapter was odd…and dark…and kinda odd. Oh well, it came out better than I thought it would. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	28. The Winter Ball

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 27! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight or the song _Bad Romance_.**

The Winter Ball was finally here and Suki, Toph and I were in my room, finishing up getting ready. Suki would be going to the ball with Sokka while Toph was going with Aang- he had asked her…and was so nervous he nearly puked while doing it according to Toph.

I had done my hair up in an elegant bun held in place with an intricate silver headband and had curly strands of hair framing my face. I was already dressed in my off the shoulder ball gown I had gotten while shopping with Suki and Toph, paired with a pair of royal blue pumps. I had worn my mother's choker with silver chandelier earrings along with some dark blue eye shadow and red lipstick. Suki was looking at herself in the mirror, putting on some pink eye shadow. She already had on a gold chain with a pink jewel pendent and gold teardrop earrings. Her short hair was in tight curls.

I was finishing up Toph's make-up. Although she would never admit it, I could tell she was self-conscious about how she would look. Suki had curled Toph's usually straight hair and let it fall past her shoulders. Her bangs, which Toph usually let fall in front of her eyes, were held back with a bold gold headband. I had chosen a dark green eye shadow that bought out Toph's eyes and pale pink lip gloss and some pink blush on her pale cheeks.

"Do I look okay?" Toph asked.

"Beautiful!" I exclaimed. Toph looked amazing in her shimmery emerald green dress and her hair and make-up done. She actually looked like…well a girl. Not that she hadn't looked like one before, but I was so use to seeing her dressed up like a tomboy.

"Aang will love it!" Suki said, turning away from the mirror to look at Toph, "You can actually see your curves in that dress Toph." Toph blushed.

"Suki," she whined, rolling her eyes, "Was that comment necessary?"

"Well it's true," Suki said "You always hide behind baggy clothes." Toph just let out a long sigh.

"Katara, Zuko and Aang are!" Gran-Gran called upstairs.

"Coming!" I called back down. Suki hooked her arm through Toph's and began to walk out the room.

"Come on Katara," she said, holding her other arm out to me.

"Go ahead," I said, "I'll be down in a minute." Suki nodded and she and Toph went downstairs. I turned back to my full length mirror to find a girl who looked like a princess staring right back at me. I twirled around in my gown. I _felt_ like a princess.

I took a deep breath to calm the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach, slung my silver purse over my shoulder, and walked out of the room. I held up the hem of my dress as I walked down the stairs, my heart hammering against. I could see from the top of the stairs that everyone had gathered in the dining room, which was right at the bottom of the steps.

I could see Zuko from the top of the stairs. He was wearing a black suit with a red silk shirt and black tie and dark red shoes. His shaggy hair was neatly combed. He looked up as he heard my heels click against the steps. The look on his face was priceless. His jaw went slack and his eyes widened. I couldn't help but grin. Gran-Gran pointed her camera at me and took a picture.

"You look beautiful," she said, tears in her eyes, "If only your mother were here to see this." I smiled back at her and walked over to her to give her a hug.

"Now maybe you can do something about the young man in my dining room who seems to have lost all bodily function," Gran-Gran chuckled, putting her hands on my shoulders and turning me around to face Zuko, who was still looking dumbfounded.

"Like it?" I asked, spinning around.

"Love it," Zuko whispered, "You look beautiful." He held out something in a plastic box to me. A corsage. It was a beautiful blue lily. He took it out and put it around my wrist.

"Zuko, it's beautiful," I said, looking up at him. He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"We better go," he whispered against my skin, "We'll be late." We went into the living room where Suki, Sokka, Toph and Aang waited. Sokka had on a dark blue suit with an icy blue shirt and white tie with black shoes. Aang was wearing a white suit with a yellow shirt and red tie and white shoes. We left together, after Gran-Gran took a group photo. Zuko and I went Zuko's car while Suki, Sokka, Toph and Aang to Sokka's.

"You look beautiful tonight," Zuko said to me as he drove, "Like a princess." I giggled.

"I was thinking of that when I saw myself in this dress," I said. It didn't take long for us to reach where the dance was being held, in a ballroom of one of the Port Angeles hotels.

We walked into the ballroom, met with loud music and multi-color flashing lights. It was already packed in there, the dance floor was full of people in suits and gowns. I noticed a few eyes dart toward us as we came in.

"People are staring at you," Zuko whispered in my ear.

"At all of us," I insisted. Zuko chuckled.

"Sure," he said, in a tone that clearly said he didn't believe me. I was about to retort when a familiar song began to play. _Bad Romance _by Lady Gaga. I looked up at Zuko to find him grinning at me.

"Our song," he said. He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. I danced with him many songs after _Bad Romance _too. At around the sixth song- a slow song, so my arms were around Zuko's neck and my head resting on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around my waist- when I saw two familiar figures in a dark corner. Azula, dressed in a silky blood red mermaid style gown, her long, straight black hair tied up in a tight, high ponytail, held in place with a red headband with a red rose on it and strands of hair in her face. Her blood red lips were turned up in a satisfied looking smirk, probably proud of a group of nearby boys drooling over her. Next to her stood Mai, who I almost didn't see in a cap sleeve black mermaid style gown, her black hair hanging straight, past her waist. I wondered for a moment why Ty Lee wasn't with them, the three were usually inseparable. I soon spotted Ty Lee, who was hard to miss in a hot pink ball gown, dancing with a group of girls and guys.

I smiled contently as Zuko's hands began to trace circles on my back and let out a happy sigh.

"Feel like getting out of here?" Zuko asked me, "Get some alone time." I grinned and nodded. He took my hand and led me out of a set of glad double doors that led out into a courtyard. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while, holding hands. We eventually reached a lake, where Zuko wrapped his arms around me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I love you Katara," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back, smiling brightly. The night seemed so right. So perfect.

Then it happened. A sharp _zip! _through the air. A sharp pain near my heart. My desperate gasp for air as I feel a warm liquid run down my skin. Zuko suddenly released me from his arms, I suspect because of the gasp sudden smell of my blood, which tempted him so much. That one second when he lets go of me was all it took for my body to fall right into the lake.

The sudden water filled my lungs. I couldn't breathe. The water around me turned black. I heard muffled shouts of "KATARA! KATARA!"

Excruciating pain near my heart- no, _at _my heart. I looked down to see an odd looking knife sticking out of my chest. I pull it out, letting it go and drop to the bottom of the lake, but the pain never stops and the water turns from blue to red. My dress is too heavy, weighed down with water and I can't swim back up to the surface. There's another shout or "KATARA!", but it sounds so far away. A splash somewhere. I know I'm dying. I'll never see Zuko again. I'll never talk with Suki or Toph or Aang. I'll never see my father return home. I'll never see my mother awake from her coma. My vision turns slowly from red to black. I see a light in the blackness. A bright blue light.

**Me and my evil cliffhangers XD There's chapter 27! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	29. Mystery

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 28! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. I was only seventeen, what do you expect, I had plenty of living left to do. Right?

* * *

"Katara. Katara, please wake up," pleaded a deep, husky voice above my head. It was cold. Very cold. And I was soaking wet. Why? I opened my eyes slowly. Above me was Zuko's face, filled with worry. He was soaking wet. Why was he so wet? Did it rain? But then why did his jacket lay at his side, perfectly dry?

"Oh you're alive!" he breathed in relief, taking me in his arms. His warm embrace was welcoming to my cold body.

"We have to get you to the hospital," he said, pulling out his cell phone. I furrowed my brow in concentration.

"Why?" I croaked out. My throat felt like it was on fire. Zuko looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Katara, you're bleeding," he said, "And almost died. You fell into the lake." Then it hit me. The sharp _zip! _through the air. The pain at my heart. The suffocating blue water turning red, than black, and then a bright blue light.

But I didn't feel any pain at all. Was I numb? No, I could feel all my body parts fine. I was just cold.

"I'm not hurt," I said, sitting up slowly. Zuko put a hand behind my back to support me. He looked at my face, perfectly void of pain.

"Let me take off your dress," he said, moving to sit behind me.

"What?!" I said, my voice raising three octaves as I spun around to look at him. I nearly died and he was thinking of _that_?

"To see if you're hurt," he said, pointing to the blood stain on my dress, right where my heart was.

"O-Okay," I said nervously. Zuko's fingers pulled down the zipper of my dress. He barely had to pull down the top part, not even up to my bra. Just down an inch or so.

He wiped away the blood on my skin. But there was no wound there. I gasped.

"Impossible," I said, shocked. I kept staring as if the wound would magically appear.

"I-I was stabbed," I said, "Right through at my heart."

"There was a light," Zuko murmured, looking at where my injury should have been, "A bright blue light."

"You saw it too?" I said. I thought the light was just an effect of my near death experience. Zuko looked up at me, an odd look in his liquid gold eyes.

"I wonder," he whispered, more to himself than to me, "No…impossible…"

"What?" I asked. But Zuko didn't answer. Instead, he dried his hands on his jacket and reached into the pocket, pulling out a black cell phone. He hit a button and held the phone close to his ear, I guess not to let the water dripping from his hair short out the phone. I doubt he had to worry about being electrocuted, being a vampire.

"Hey, mom, is dad home?" Zuko asked. My heart pounded as he waited for an answer.

"He's working late?" Zuko said, "Are you sure…good. Katara and I are coming over…something happened…can you find some clothes for her…I'll explain when we get there…thank you, we'll be there in about forty minutes."

"Zuko, what's going on?" I asked, my voice trembling. Nearly dying shakes you up like that.

"I need to find something out," Zuko said, helping me up, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," I said. I reached up to my neck to make sure my mother's choker was still there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You really care about that," Zuko said, nodding toward my choker, "You wear it all the time."

"It was my mother's," I explained as we started to walk toward the car. We walked around the hotel, so no one would see us in our soaking clothes. Zuko nodded, understanding what it meant to me.

Zuko opened the car door for me and then got in the driver's side. He started the car and sped off. I stared out the window, brushing my fingertips where I should have had a wound from the knife. Someone had tried to kill me, but who? And why? And how was I completely healed, no evidence- except for the blood on my dress- of the knife that was intended to kill me.

**There's chapter 28! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	30. Discovery

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 29! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Zuko and I drove to his house in a tense silence. I kept touching where the knife hit me, expecting to feel a wound there. That's when I realized something as I looked down at my blood stained dress.

"Doesn't the smell of my blood bother you?" I asked. Zuko shook his head.

"It's mostly gone from the water," Zuko said, "It doesn't have the strong smell of fresh blood." I nodded. Silence fell over us again until we reached the mansion. Zuko parked his car in the garage and led me into the house. Ursa stood right outside the garage door.

"I put fresh clothes for her in Ty Lee's room," Ursa said, "She's about Katara's size. And she won't mind. And don't worry, the underwear is new and not worn." Zuko nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He led me down the hall into the great hall. We walked up the grand staircase and down another hall to the left. Zuko stopped at a pink door and opened it.

I swear, I thought I had stepped into Barbie's dream house. Everything was in various shades of pink. Pink walls, pale pink bed, hot pink furniture, dark pink curtains, pink carpet. Posters of different circuses on the walls were the only thing that weren't pink.

"Ty Lee loves the circus," Zuko explained as he observed me looking at the posters, "She use to be in one, back in the Fire Nation. My mother left the clothes on the bed. I'll leave you alone to change. You can put your wet clothes on the towel rack in the bathroom through that door." Zuko pointed to a bright pink door, then left, closing the door behind him. I looked on the bed and found- of course- pink clothes. A pale pink tank top with a ruffled neckline, hot pink skinny jeans, a pair of pink ballet flats, and a lacy hot pink bra with matching underwear. I peeled off my dress and underwear and put them to hang in the towel rack in the- pink of course- bathroom.

I went back into the room to change and stepped out of the room into the hallway.

"Follow me," Zuko said. We went down several more halls before reaching a pair of large, dark wood doors that had intricate carvings on them. He pushed them open and stepped into the large room. It was a library. The walls were instead bookshelves. There were floor to ceiling windows with red curtains and red and black suede furniture was set around the room.

Zuko sniffed.

"My dad was in here," he mumbled to himself, "He never comes in the library." Zuko walked along the shelves sniffing- I guess- for his father's scent. He stopped at a large, old looking, red leather bound book. Several pages were dog eared, torn and well worn. Zuko sat on a black suede couch and I took the seat next to him.

"What is it?" I asked. "A book on legends," Zuko said, "And my dad's scent is all over this page." I looked over at the page. On it, written in fancy looking calligraphy was what looked like a poem.

_The royal family of fire will collapse_

_To the power of its opposite_

_Royalty and peasant_

_Fire and water_

_Those who deserve will be saved_

_Those who don't will be damned to hell_

_A new age will arise_

_And the spirits shall right the wrong_

_Done so long ago_

"What does this mean?" I asked him. Zuko shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. He bit his bottom lip, looking as if he was thinking, "This book was written by a Fire Nation scholar who supposedly had connections with the spirits. He was killed shortly after writing it, his death a mystery. Rumors say he angered the spirits by revealing their secrets. My family take all these books with us where ever we go. It's our history. But I never looked into any of them."

"In the time of the benders," he said, "When this book was written, most peasants were from the Water Tribes, where all the waterbenders were from. It sounds like it's saying a waterbender will bring down the royal family. My family." Zuko looked up at me.

"Your wound was gone," Zuko said, "Katara, waterbenders had healing powers." I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Zuko, are you saying I'm a waterbender?" I said, "That's ridiculous."

"I saw you in the water that day," Zuko said, "After your first day at school."

"You followed me home?" I asked, not sure whether to be flattered or creeped out.

"You intrigued me," Zuko said, "Anyway, you seemed so natural in the water. As if you lived there. Like…a mermaid or something. That's how waterbenders are. Water is a part of them, a part of who they are."

"Okay, so I love the water," I said, "But I never showed any signs of waterbending."

"Except for healing a wound that should have killed you," Zuko explained, "That bright blue light in the water, I've seen it before. It's what happens when waterbenders heal. Katara…you're a waterbender."

**There's chapter 29! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	31. What is the Truth About the Past?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 30! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

"You can't be serious," I said, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Katara, you even look like one," Zuko said, "Dark skin, long, wavy dark hair, blue eyes. Even the way you move, your gracefulness, is like water and a trait of a waterbender."

"Okay, so I look like a waterbender," I said, "It doesn't mean I am one."

"Do you know of your family's history?" Zuko asked me, his eyes serious, "Of your ancestors."

"I never asked," I said slowly.

"Ask your grandmother," Zuko said. I frowned.

"I'm not buying it," I said, shaking my head.

"Then how do you explain the fact that you're not dead!" Zuko said, clearly frustrated. He had no right to be! I mean, if I was a waterbender, I think I would have known.

"I don't know, a miracle?" I snapped, "This isn't logical!"

"Are vampires logical?" Zuko retorted, "Is firebending logical?" I stood up, letting out a frustrated sigh and throwing my hands up in the air.

"This is…" I started, pacing around the room. Zuko stood up and, in a split second, was right in front of me, his hands grabbing my upper arms.

"Katara, you can't deny what you are!" he said through gritted teeth. Was it just me, or were his hands much warmer than usual?

"Zuko, I'm not a waterbender!" I said, "It's not possible! I would have known by now! Do you have _any idea _how much time I spend in the water, I'm pretty sure I would of known by now!"

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Zuko shouted. I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!" I shouted. Zuko pushed me back until my back was pressed against one of the many bookcases.

"Admit it," Zuko said, "Admit you're a waterbender and I'll let you go." I pressed my lips tight together, trying to find a way to escape Zuko's iron grip. I attempted to kick him, but he was quicker and pressed his body so close against mine that not even air could get between us.

"Admit it," he whispered, so close that his warm breath brushed my face. I wasn't sure what got into me. Maybe it was Zuko's warm body pressed against mine. Maybe it was because we were alone in a dark room. Maybe it was the look on his face, his brow furrowed in anger, his teeth bared, his breathing heavy. But the next thing I knew, my lips were pressed against Zuko's. It took him almost no time to react, his tongue ravaging my mouth, his hands wandering along my pink clad body. I grabbed the front of his shirt, noticing for the first time that he had changed into a pair of jeans and red t-shirt. His hair was perfectly dry and silky as I ran my hands through it.

Zuko turned around and suddenly I felt my back press against one of the suede couches, Zuko's warm fingers dancing along my stomach. But when he pulled up the hem of my shirt to take it off, that's when I realized just where this was going.

"Zuko," I mumbled against his lips, "Zuko, stop, please." Zuko backed away, his gold eyes darker than usual.

"Sorry," he said, his voice deep and husky, "I shouldn't have done that…."

"It's okay," I said softly, sitting up slowly and fixing my shirt. An uncomfortable silence fell.

"I'll ask Gran-Gran," I said quietly, looking down at the blood red carpet, "About my ancestors." Zuko nodded, clearing his throat.

"Okay," he said. His eyes darted around, obviously looking for somthing to break the awkward silence, then looked out the window.

"It's already dark," Zuko said, standing, "I better get you home."

"Wait, how am I gonna explain my dress to Gran-Gran," I said, "And the blood stain?"

"Already took care of it," said Ursa, coming through the doors, holding out my dress and my purse. It was perfectly dry, the blood stain gone.

"I washed out the blood," she said, "And being a firebender…well, it's comes in handy when drying clothes. You can change in the bathroom. Second door down the hall to your right."

"Thank you so much," I said, taking my dress. I followed her directions and went into the bathroom to change out of Ty Lee's clothes and into my dress. I fixed my hair, which was a mess. My headband was half off from Zuko and I's make out session and my hair had half fallen out of the bun. I opened the purse and pulled out my makeup. Thankfully, the water hadn't ruined any of it. I reapplied my makeup and, once I looked the same as before, went back out. Zuko was waiting in the hall, back in his suit.

"The dance is actually still going on," Zuko said, "If you don't want to go back- and I guess not after that incident- I have an idea of something else we can do. Have our own little dance I guess you could say."

"How?" I asked. Zuko took my hand in his.

"Come with me," he said with a grin. I wondered what he had planned.

**There's chapter 30! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	32. A World All Their Own

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 31! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**I suggest listening to the song in this chapter, **_**Flightless Bird, American Mouth **_**by Iron & Wine, while reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight or the song **_**Flightless Bird, American Mouth**_**.**

Zuko led me back down the grand staircase and through a door to a huge, red hall. At the end of the hall was a pair of large, elaborately decorated gold doors. Zuko opened the doors…and I gasped.

"Zuko," I whispered. We were in huge ballroom. The walls were dark gold with red, orange and yellow flames. There were huge gold pillars lining the ballroom in the shape of dragons. The ceiling was a painting of different colored dragons and even different colors of fire. A massive, golden chandelier with rubies hanging from it hung from the ceiling.

"It's beautiful in here," I whispered. Zuko let go of my hand as I wandered into the middle of the room. The floor was made of blood red marble that made my heels echo off the walls.

Zuko went over to a wall and opened it, revealing a stereo system. He pressed a button and a song began to fill the room. In the time it took me to blink, Zuko was in front of me, his hand in mine and his other hand on my waist. I lifted the skirt of my dress with my free hand as we twirled around the room.

_I was a quick wet boy_

__

Diving too deep for coins

All of your street light eyes

Wide on my plastic toys

Then when the cops closed the fair

I cut my long baby hair

Stole me a dog-eared map

And called for you everywhere

"You're a good dancer," I said. Zuko grinned.

"Well how would it look if the crown prince of the Fire Nation couldn't dance?" he asked. I giggled.

"You're a wonderful dancer," Zuko said, "Like royalty." I couldn't help but blush at the comment.

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_

_Or lost you?_

_American mouth_

_Big pill looming_

_Now I'm a fat house cat_

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats_

_Curl through the wide fence cracks_

_Pissing on magazine photos_

_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean_

_Blood of Christ mountain stream_

I let go of the skirt of my dress and wrapped my arms around Zuko's neck, resting my head on his shoulder. Zuko wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. He rested his head on top of mine, humming along with the song.

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, grounded bleeding_

I felt Zuko's lips kiss the top of my head.

"I love you," he whispered. No matter how many times he said it, I knew I would never get tired of hearing him saying he loved me.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

__

Or lost you?

American mouth

Big pill, stuck going down

Zuko and I stayed there, swaying slightly to the tune of the song and for a while, we were in our own world. With no royalty, peasants, firebenders, waterbenders or knives. Just us. Katara and Zuko.

**There's chapter 31! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	33. Notes

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 32! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Suki and Toph found me at my locker before school the next day.

"You totally disappeared after the dance," Suki said, leaning on the locker next to mine, "What happened?"

"You and Zuko have a little fun?" Toph asked with a suggestive smile. I rolled my eyes. I hadn't told them what happened with the knife.

"We left early," I said, "To get some alone time. He took me to my place and showed me this _beautiful _ballroom his family has. We had our own little dance there."

"How romantic," Suki sighed, "I wish my night was like that."

"You didn't have fun with Sokka?" I asked, closing my locker. Suki let out a long sigh, blowing her short, brown bangs out of her face.

"Don't get me wrong," Suki said, "I mean, Sokka's cute and everything but…we just didn't click. He's kinda too macho and has these terrible jokes."

"Tell me about it," I said. I knew my brother and Suki was telling the truth.

"I thought he was funny," Toph said. Suki and I turned to look at her, eyes wide.

"You're joking," I said. Toph just looked up at me and blinked.

"What?" she said, "I just thought he was funny." Suki rolled her eyes.

"On the bright side," Suki said, "I did dance with Haru once and he was really nice." Toph let out a groan.

"Haru?" she said, "He's such a pansy."

"He's sweet," Suki said. Toph made a gagging noise.

"You're so corny," Toph said, "Give me Sokka over that softie any day." Then Toph blushed as if she wished she could take the words back. I decided to save her by diverting the conversation in a different direction.

"So, prom is only a few months away," I said, "Another shopping trip?"

"Of course!" Suki said, immediately excited, "There's this great dress store in Port Angeles…" I let Suki ramble on. Toph gave me a look of thanks. I just smiled back.

* * *

Zuko was majorly distracting me during biology. Why oh why did I choose my denim ruffled mini skirt today. At least I paired it with some midnight blue leggings, so his hands weren't directly on my skin, or else I'd completely lost it.

I scribbled a something in my notebook and passed it to him. It said.

_What do you think you're doing?_ Right now, Zuko's hand was under the table, rubbing my knee, then up my thigh-dangerously close to somewhere else- then back down to my knee. The slow torture had been going on for the past ten minutes and it was only I matter of time before I totally lost it and had sex with him right then and there.

Zuko wrote back _**Driving you insane. **_I looked over at him to see him grinning.

_Why? _I wrote back. Zuko wrote to me, _**'Cause it's fun**_**. **_**And I like watching you squirm. And you're insanely sexy, do you know what that mini skirt is doing to me**_**? **It was my turn to grin.

_I have a pretty good idea_, I wrote back. Zuko wrote something else and passed it to me.

_**Feel like meeting me after school? At your locker?**_

_Sure, _I wrote back. Zuko looked up at me and smirked. I wondered what kind of trouble I had gotten myself into.

**There's chapter 32! I hope you like it! Please Review!**


	34. A Question for GranGran

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 33! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

After Zuko and I met at my locker, I rode with him in his car to the stream we had gone to last time, when he asked me to model for him. Now we were sitting on the grass. I was sitting between Zuko's legs, his arms wrapped around my waist. His warm embrace was comforting in the cool air.

Zuko brushed my hair off my shoulder, pressing a kiss to my neck. I let out a small sigh of content, staring out at stream.

"Zuko," I sighed as he continued to pepper kisses along my neck.

"Hmmm?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Did you always suspect I was a waterbender?" I asked. It was a question that had been nagging me for a while.

"Yes," Zuko said, "Since the moment I met you. I almost didn't believe it, I thought there were no more benders."

"How did you know?" I asked, turning slightly to look at him.

"You're scent," he said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my eyes, "Waterbenders have a unique scent. Like the ocean and rain." Zuko leaned forward and nuzzled my neck.

"And then there's your own scent," Zuko said into my neck, "Like honey and roses." I giggled as Zuko nuzzled a particularly ticklish spot. It was times like these that made me forget of my unwanted destiny as a possible waterbender.

* * *

When I got home, I found Gran-Gran in her room, watching TV. Gran-Gran's room always felt so cozy. It was painted a pale blue and had a blue carpet. The nightstand and vanity were white with these swirly handles. A blue rocking chair was near the window another comfy light blue chair sat next to the bed. Gran-Gran had incense burning, giving the room a warm, sweet smell. She was sitting on her bright blue bed, watching TV.

"Gran-Gran, can we talk?" I asked. Gran-Gran picked up the remote and muted the TV.

"Of course," she said, "Come sit." I walked over to the armchair next to her bed and sat down.

"Do you have anything about our ancestors?" I asked, "Like…a book or something?". Gran-Gran's light blue eyes widened in surprise.

"What brought on this question Katara?" she asked. I bit my bottom lip. What should I say? There's no way that I could tell her that I was looking for proof that I was descended from the Water Tribe and might be a waterbender.

"Ummm, Zuko and I were talking about our families and he told me about his ancestry," I said, "Apparently, his family is descended from royalty or something. And it got me thinking about my history and what my ancestors were like." Good cover, there was nothing in that sentence that would make Gran-Gran suspicious.

"Don't you mean Zuko is royalty?" Gran-Gran said. Epic fail Katara! How did she know?! She was giving me that look she always gave me or Sokka when she knew we were lying.

"Gran-Gran, I think your hearing is going," I said jokingly, trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about, "I said descended. He's not actually royalty." Gran-Gran sighed and lay back in her pillows, looking older than usual.

"Katara dear, pass me that box. It's in my closet on the very top shelf," she asked. Still pondering over what she said, I went over to Gran-Gran's closet and pulled down a huge, heavy box from the top. I walked back over to Gran-Gran and put the box down next to her on the bed. Gran-Gran sighed, sitting up and opening the box.

"Katara," she sighed, "It's time you learned the truth."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted the next part to have it's own chapter. Anways, there's chapter 33! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	35. The Truth About the Past

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 34! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Gran-Gran pulled out a large blue leather bound book.

"I knew this day would come," she said, opening the book. She turned it around to me. On the first page was a painting of a girl.

"That looks like me," I said, pulling the book closer. The girl looked exactly like me. She was wearing a blue parka and surrounded by snow.

"It is you," Gran-Gran said, "During the time of the Hundred Year War." I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Gran-Gran, how was that possible?" I asked, "That was hundreds of years ago."

"Well…did Zuko tell you about his family? That they're…well….not normal humans?" Gran-Gran asked. I bit my bottom lip, not sure what to say.

"Vampires," Gran-Gran said, "And firebenders."

"Yeah," I said quietly, "I know."

"Well, did he tell you what fire spirit Agni did for them?"

"Yeah," I said, "But that doesn't explain-"

"Katara, the something similiar happened to us," Gran-Gran said, "Me, Sokka, your father, your mother and you. The spirits of the moon and ocean, Tui and La, worried that the Fire Nation royal family kept their abilities. Ozai and his daughter, Azula, were known for the violence. Although the Southern Water Tribe was small, our family would have been considered the royal family there since your father was chief." She turned to another page in the book, which was a picture of what I guessed was the Southern Water Tribe, which was a small village of igloos and tents.

"Tui and La gave this family the power of immortality by giving up their own lives as spirits," Gran-Gran said, "This is them." She turned the page to a painting two koi fish, one white with a black dot on its head and one black with a white dot on its head.

"They now reside deep in the ice of the South Pole," she said, "Protected by anicent spirits so they are not found by humans."

"Then why don't I remember any of this?" I asked. Gran-Gran sighed.

"Remember you were in the hospital?" Gran-Gran said, "After the fire in L. A? The doctors had said you suffered a head injury after a plank off wood fell on you?"

"Yeah, I remember," I said. I had a major headache afterwards that was hard to forget.

"That injury wiped out your memory of our past," Gran-Gran said, "The spirits debated whether to grant you back your memories and burden you with the fate of the last waterbender, destined to bring down the Fire Nation royal family if needed. Zuko's family hadn't done anything threatening yet and the spirits could have always given you back you memories if something did happen. I convinced them to give you the chance at life as a normal life as a normal girl, instead of hiding what you loved to do so much. Waterbending. So they placed false memories in your mind in place of your real memories. Everything changed for you after that. You were so happy and became so popular." I was one of the most popular girls at my old school in L. A., always invited to parties and such. I even dated a few of the most popular guys in school. I looked at her, wide-eyed. I couldn't believe I was hearing.

"So I am a princess, sort of?" I asked " 'Cause dad was chief?". Gran-Gran nodded.

"You were the most powerful waterbender in the world," she said, turning to another page. This one was of me in a blue kimono looking outfit. I was doing what I guess was waterbending, since there was water hovering in front of my outstretched hands. My face was fierce, as if I was about to fight someone.

"If anyone woudl bring down the Fire Nation royal family, you could," Gran-Gran said.

"Okay, if we're immortal, then how is mom in a coma now?" I asked, tears springing in my eyes, "Why is she so close to deat?"

"We're immortal, but that doesn't mean we can't be injured," Gran-Gran said, "We can still be hurt, but it won't kill us. You mother will heal in due time."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, "Why now?"

"Katara, I believe our family is in danger," Gran-Gran said, "You in particular. That fire in L. A. was no accident."

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I believe that the Zuko's family tracked you to L. A.," Gran-Gran said, "Agni had told them that we were still alive. But there are many people in the world who look like they can be water tribe, so it would be hard to pinpoint us. So Ozai killed anyone he could fine, and eventually we were found."

"So…so Zuko's family started the fire?" I asked. Gran-Gran nodded. I fought tears as I asked my next question.

"D-Do you think Z-Zuko was p-part of it?" I asked, a tear escaping my eyes. Gran-Gran wiped it away with her thumb.

"No," she said, and my heart swelled with relief.

"Back then, Zuko was known for being compassionate," Gran-Gran said, "He was actually banished because he did something that his father saw as cowardly and his father believed a banishment would harden his son and make his just as ruthless as he is. But it backfired. Ozai's mistake was allowing his brother, Zuko's uncle, go with Zuko. His uncle kept Zuko from turning into a monster like his father. But Zuko's banishment ended, it was the same time the spirits took away the powers of bending. Zuko's father had no choice but to keep Zuko or fear that Zuko would expose their secret." I let out a long sight, running a hand through my hair. I started flipping through the book. There were paintings of the Southern Water Tribe and me and my family. The paintings turned into pictures of me through different times in different places. England, Japan, Russia, China, Egypt, Australia, Peru, America.

"We moved _a lot_," I said, looking through the pictures.

"We had to in order to avoid suspicion of not aging," Gran-Gran said.

"So Sokka knows about this too?" I asked. Gran-Gran nodded. I bit my lip, debating on whether or not to ask Gran-Gran a certain question. I decided to ask.

"Gran-Gran," I said softly, "Can…can the spirits still give me my memory back?" Gran-Gran smiled at me and said, "Of course."

**There's chapter 34! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	36. Memories

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 35! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

"Come sit up here child," Gran-Gran said, moving over and giving me room to sit on the bed. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed while she closed the book. I peeked into the box.

"Just a few old things in there," she said, "You can look at them if you like." I picked up what was on top. A small, dusty, blue parka that looked like it was for a three year old.

"Yours, when you were little," she said. I set the parka to the side and looked through what else was in there. Paintings, drawings that looked like they were by a little kid, a map of what Gran-Gran told me were the 4 nations, Earth, Water, Fire and Air and some more clothes- all of them blue.

"Are you ready?" Gran-Gran asked. I put the last of the stuff back in the box.

"Yeah," I said, my heart racing with anticipation. Gran-Gran closed her eyes and put a hand on my forehead. She was quite for a minute. Just when I was about to ask her what she was doing, she whispered, "Let her remember."

Images flashed before my eyes. Snow, a small village, ice, igloos, an ominous ship trapped in ice, a grand city in a place free of snow with what looked like giant slides all around it, a flourishing city, a place that looked like the South Pole, but much more grand, a dark cave with blue crystals as light, red clothes, an unusually hot island, a huge battle of mainly fire.

I traveled with the Avatar (who sort of bore a resemblance to Aang. Must be an ancestor.). Sokka traveled with us too. And another girl who looked like Toph (just how many people in this small town had ancestors from that time?). And Zuko. He had hunted the Avatar. But for his father's love. It was his father that caused that disfiguring scar on his eye, after Zuko dared to speak out against the sacrifice of men. During his banishment, Zuko traveled with a short, chubby old man, his uncle I later learned. Whatever happened to his uncle? Zuko joined our side. He fought with Azula and narrowly won. And I was the Avatar's girlfriend. But we broke up.

I was ambassador of the Southern and Northern Water Tribes. I often was at the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko was Fire Lord for a while until the Spirits took away bending and his family fled. His father was in a prison cell.

Zuko and I became close friends.

Then came the visions that shocked me.

Frantic kisses, wandering hands. Bodies tangled in red silk sheets. Zuko's muscular, pale body moving as one with mine. Pleasurable moans, murmurs and whispers. Burning touches. Steamy rooms from the erotic collision of two opposite elements. A blue and red stone on a purple silk around my neck. Zuko fastening the necklace around my neck as we stood in a courtyard near a duck turtle pond. A wedding that never had the chance to happen.

Suddenly, I was back in Gran-Gran's room, breathing like I had just run a marathon.

"Are you okay?" Gran-Gran asked me.

"Yeah," I breathed. My mind was still lingering on the vision of Zuko's body and mine tangled in the red silk sheets. I knew perfectly well what we were doing.

And that necklace. That was a sign of betrothal in the Water Tribes. Zuko had proposed to me. I was betrothed to Zuko. But why didn't he ever tell me? I mean, I lost my virginity to the guy, and I didn't even know it until a few seconds ago!

"I need to see Zuko," I said, standing up, running a hand nervously through my hair. That's when I noticed my hand was shaking.

"Katara, are you sure you're okay?" Gran-Gran asked, "I know this is a lot to take in-"

"I'm fine Gran-Gran," I said, "I just…I need to talk to Zuko now." I almost ran out the room and knocked down Sokka in the hall.

"Whoa, slow down there Waterbug, what's the hurry?" he asked.

"I'm going over to Zuko's," I called over my shoulder, running down the stairs two at a time. I grabbed the first jacket my hands touched, a red suede pea coat. I put it on as I ran out to my Porsche and got in. I jammed the keys into the ignition and sped out of the driveway onto the road. I was pretty sure that, in the dying light of the setting sun, I could remember which way Zuko went to his house.

Zuko had _a lot _of explaining to do.

**There's chapter 35! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	37. Anger and Love

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 36! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

I drove through the streets of Forks, probably way over the speed limit. But by now I didn't care. I was angry. Angry at Zuko for never telling me any of this, that we had sex or were betrothed. Angry at Ozai for trying to kill me and injuring my mother. Angry at…almost at myself for losing my memory and not remembering any of this earlier. Would things of been different.

I tore through the dirt road through the forest until Zuko's mansion came into view. Zuko was standing in the doorway when I stormed out of the car.

"Katara, what are you doing here?" he asked, walking over to meet me halfway, "You're lucky my father isn't home yet-"

"I don't care," I said, "You have _so_ much to explain, I don't even know where to begin."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. I pursed my lips.

"Oh, I don't know," I said sarcastically, "What about the fact that we're _engaged_?! That we had _sex?!_" Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, and then he let out a long sigh.

"You got your memory back," he mumbled.

"Damn right," I said, "Why didn't you tell me any of this?! How could you _not _tell me?!"

"You're grandmother…when she found out you were moving here…," Zuko ran a hand tiredly over his face, "Katara she told me you lost your memory of the past and asked me not to remind you. She said you were so happy, finally living a normal life. I didn't want to take that happiness away from you."

"Then why were you so mean to me the first day of school?" I snapped.

"I hadn't hunted for a while," Zuko said, "I was thirsty for blood and having your scent so close to me again…Katara, I was overwhelmed. I thought I could try to frighten you, make you stay away from me and avoid this life. I was willing to let you go and live your own life. But I couldn't deny my feelings for you long and then you fell for me. It was as if the universe was bringing us back together again." I let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"I can't believe this," I said, "My life is practically one big lie. How could you keep this a secret?" I asked.

"What was I suppose to tell you Katara?" Zuko asked, clearly frustrated with me, "That you're a waterbender. That you've been alive for hundreds of years? That you lived a life _totally_ different from the one you know?" I bit my bottom lip, looking up at Zuko. He had me there.

I put my face in my hands, trying to blink back the tears of frustration that had built up in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked me.

"This-this is too much," I said, waving my hands in protest, "Too much to take in in one night." Zuko put his hands on my shoulders on kissed my forehead. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks and my hands were shaking. I knew I was in no condition to drive home without crashing.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Zuko asked. I shook my head.

"Gran-Gran a-and Sokka," I sniffled, "They'll ask questions on why I left. I'm not ready to answer." Zuko wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"My dad won't be home until tomorrow evening," Zuko said, "Work and stuff. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee are having a sleepover at Ty Lee's house. Stay here for the night…with me." I nodded, sniffling again.

Zuko led the way into the mansion. His mother was just coming down the grand staircase.

"She remembers," Zuko said to her. She looked shocked for a moment, then nodded.

"Can she stay here for the night?" Zuko asked, "She's not ready to face the questions at home."

"Of course," she said, "I'll get something of Ty Lee's for her to wear to bed." She went back up the stairs. By the time we made it to Zuko's room, there was a dark pink, floor length, spaghetti strap nightgown on the bed. I called Gran-Gran and told her I was sleeping over at Suki's for the night and I needed time to clear my head. Then I called Suki and told her that I had told Gran-Gran I was sleeping over at her house. Suki agreed to cover for me.

When I got back into Zuko's room, he was already laying face up on his bed in a pair of black pajama pants and no shirt. But what I noticed where the sheets.

"Red silk sheets," I said. Zuko looked down at the sheets as if he just noticed they were there.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be over," he said, obviously aware of what I was thinking, "I can change them if you want."

"No, it's fine," I said, crawling under the sheets next to him, lying so we were face to face. Zuko wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his warm chest. I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes and letting his warm embrace envelope me.

**There's chapter 36! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	38. Danger

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 37! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

A loud _bang! _downstairs woke me the next morning. Before I could even fathom what was happening, Zuko was holding me bridal style in his arms and heading toward the window.

"My dad is home," he said, jumping out the window and landing gracefully on his feet. I heard a shout of, "SHE'S HERE AGAIN?!" He ran through the forest with me in his arms. We were going so fast that the trees became green blues around us.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Zuko's face was a mask of worry and anger.

"He's following us," Zuko mumbled. This was confirmed by a shot of fire that narrowly missed Zuko. Then another shot hit a tree, tumbling it over right in Zuko's path. For the half second that it took Zuko to stop and get ready to jump, his father was already in front of him, blocking his path.

"Zuko, give the girl to me," he said menacingly.

"So you can murder her?" Zuko snapped. He placed me on the ground, but hid me behind his back, protecting me.

"You don't know what she's capable of," Ozai hissed, "She'll destroy this family."

"You'll never hurt her," Zuko said slowly and clearly, as if to emphasize the point to Ozai. I hated feeling so helpless, hiding behind Zuko like some damsel in distress. I was a waterbender, there had to be something I could do. But there was no water around! Except…

We were surrounded by trees. Trees had water. I tuned out Zuko and his father's argument and focused on the trees. I could almost feel the water pulsing through them. All I had to do was distract Ozai, or at least injure him. I had a vague idea. An attack I used a lot back during the hundred year water.

"Zuko, can vampires die?" I whispered to him. Ozai let out a loud, cold laugh.

"Foolish girl!" he shouted, "Vampires are immortal. Not even a bender such as yourself can kill me!"

"But a deadly wound can injure him long enough for us to escape," Zuko whispered to me. I nodded. I focused on the closest tree behind Ozai. I clenched my hand in a fist, drawing the water out of the tree. The tree wrinkled and wilted like a giant flower.

I tightened my fist, turning the water into an ice dagger. I pulled my fist up…and the dagger went right through Ozai's unbeating heart. Ozai's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, and then he fell backward onto the ground.

"Good," Zuko said, "That should incapacitate him for at least 24 hours. Heart wounds are always the worse. Let's go." Zuko picked me up again and we ran, this time to my car. I got in, turning the keys in the ignition as Zuko got into the passenger side.

"Where do we go?" I ask, speeding down the dirt path and onto the main road. I got a few dirty looks from drivers as I passed by.

"Your grandmother," Zuko said, "I have an idea and she may be able to help. It's risky idea, but it may be the only hope we have of stopping my father. Azula and Mai, when they find out what happened, will side with him. Ty Lee…I know she won't come after us with them, that's not like her." Zuko turned to look at me, his eyes intense.

"Katara, we'll have to leave Forks," Zuko said, "Until my father, Azula and Mai are stopped." I swallowed a lump in my throat. How did I get so deep into this world? A world of vampires and bender and spirits. What happened to the normal life I use to have? Now I was running away from a man who wanted me dead and plotting a way to stop him and his equally murderous daughters.

I may never see my father again. I might not be there when my mother wakes up. I may never see her again either. Or Gran-Gran, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang.

My life is so fucked up right now.

I ran a hand through my hair, my heart hammering with what just happened and what was going to happen.

"You'll talk to Gran-Gran about what you need to," I said, "Then I'll pack. We'll take my car I guess. It's fast and small. It'll blend in better than your bright red and it's smaller-"

"Katara," Zuko said. I glanced over at him. His eyes were full of concern as his hand covered mine on the steering wheel.

"You're trembling," he said. I took a deep breath, realizing my hands were shaking on the steering wheel. Truth is, right now I was terrified. I was running for my life and trying to find out how to kill a vampire.

"Katara, pull over," Zuko said. I pulled into a parking space about a block from my house. But my hands remained tight on the steering wheel. Zuko gently pried my hands from his and held my hands tight in his.

"Katara, look at me," he said. I turned to look into his golden eyes.

"I know you're scared," he said, "But believe me, I will never, _ever _let anyone or anything hurt you. I'll keep you safe. I promise." I nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to stop shaking.

"Zuko, I'm terrified right now," I whispered, "What if something happens to you?" Zuko gave me a small smile.

"I'll be fine," he said. But I could tell from his tone and the look on his face that even he didn't believe it.

"Let me drive," I said. I got out and we switched sides. I must have been a sight to see, walking around barefoot in a dark pink nightgown. But I didn't really care at that moment what people thought of me.

I got into the passenger's side while Zuko got into the driver's side. He started the car and continued down the road to my house.

**There's chapter 37! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	39. The Plan and the Reunion

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 38! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

When I pulled into the driveway, Zuko and I walked up to the house. I unlocked the door and found Gran-Gran making lunch in the kitchen. She looked at me and her eyebrows shot up.

"Katara, what are you wearing?!" she asked "And where are your shoes? And why is Zuko here? Oh dear God, don't tell me I'm gonna become a great-grandmother."

"Gran-Gran, calm down," I said, sitting down. Gran-Gran took a seat across from me while Zuko remained standing at my side.

I explained to her where I really went last night. That I stayed with Zuko and not Suki and reassuring her that I had not had sex with Zuko (at least not last night. No need to give the poor woman a heart attack). I also told her what happened with Ozai.

"Zuko, you said you had a plan," I said, looking up at him. Zuko finally took a seat next to me.

"The moon and ocean spirits," he said, "Back during the time of the benders, the ocean spirit gave the Avatar power at the Northern Water Tribe to defeat a Fire Nation invasion force after the moon spirit died." I remembered that. The Avatar had transformed into the giant, watery fish creature. And the princess of the Northern Water Tribe gave her life to bring back the moon spirit, since a bit of her life was in her. She had been sick as a baby and the moons spirit had given her a bit of its own life to live.

"Is it possible that the moon and ocean spirits can give Katara power?" Zuko said, "Power enough to kill my father." Gran-Gran pursed her lips.

"This s risky," Gran-Gran said, "I'd say yes, they can give my granddaughter power. But no one has ever been able to kill a vampire."

"The spirits never tried," Zuko countered. Gran-Gran sighed.

"Wait here," she said. She left and came back a few minutes later with a map. It was similar to the map of the four nations, except this was had an outline of a modern day map on it in black marker.

"I made this myself," Gran-Gran said, sitting back down, "To compare the modern day world to the world of the benders. The North Pole hasn't changed much over the years."

"It will be hard to find them," she said, "They're trapped deep inside the ice. The Northern Water Tribe had a shrine for them, here." She pointed to a picture of two koi fish, a white one with a black dot on its head and a black one with a white dot on its head.

"How are going to get there?" Zuko asked, "I doubt there's a plane going to the North Pole." But there was another way.

"I can get us there," I said, "There's a waterbending move I know. I can make a block of ice and use my bending to move it. It's fast and it'll get us there. However, we'd have to get as close as we can, I suggest Greenland."

"Katara, are you sure about this?" Gran-Gran asked, "It's dangerous. We can find another way."

"There isn't time!" I snapped. "Ozai already hurt my mother and now he's out to kill me. He could hurt you and Sokka too. I have to do this _now_!" Gran-Gran sighed.

"I'll be back," she said. She went upstairs and came down again, holding two blue bundles.

"You'll need these," she said, handing Zuko one bundle and the other to me. They were blue parkas and blue winter clothes.

"They're old," she said, "But clothes made these days can't handle winter weather like these can. People of the Water Tribes knew how to dress for the cold. Put these on before you get go to the North Pole."

"We should leave now get plane tickets," Zuko said.

"I'll put these in a suitcase," I said. I took Zuko's clothes and went upstairs. I dug out my suitcase from my closet and put the clothes in there. I changed out the nightgown into jeans, a blue cowl neck sweater and flat, knee high black boots. I took my cell phone and put it in my pocket.

When I looked in the mirror, I noticed I was still wearing my mother's necklace. I took it off and placed it on the dresser. If I died, either by Ozai's hands or looking for the moon and ocean spirits, I wanted this necklace to be safe. I tore out a piece of notebook paper, got a pen and wrote:

_To whoever is reading this,_

_Give this back to my mom if I don't come back and you think I am dead. Tell what happened and that I love her and I always love her._

_-Katara_

I took one last look around my blue room. Who knew when I'd see it again? When I opened the door, Sokka was standing there.

"When did you get home?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago," Sokka answered, "Gran-Gran told me you got your memory back…and where you're going."

"You can't stop me Sokka," I said. Sokka was always so overprotective of me.

"Actually, I'm coming with you," Sokka said with a grin. He moved to the side and I saw his suitcase against his door.

"And so are Toph and Aang," he said. My eyes widened in horror.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I shouted in anger, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! PUTTING THEM IN DANGER LIKE THAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

"Katara, Katara," Sokka said, trying to calm me, "They're like us. Immortal. They were in our group back in the time of the benders. Aang is the Avatar and Toph is an earthbender. Greatest in the world actually. And she can even bend metal." I looked up at Sokka, surprised. No wonder the Avatar and the other girl looked so much like Aang and Toph.

"The spirits gave the whole group immortality," Sokka said, "We ended the Hundred Year War, did you think they'd let us die while the royal family of the Fire Nation lives forever?" I just stood there, processing what he told me.

"But, then…are their parents…?" I asked. No wonder I had never met or even seen either of their parents.

"The spirits of the earth and air took on human form and watch them," Sokka said. I let out a long sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"This is unbelievable," I said.

"Believe it little sis," Sokka said. The doorbell rang downstairs.

"That should be them," he said, going downstairs. I followed him, almost in a trance. I couldn't believe this.

Aang and Toph were waiting downstairs, suitcases at their sides.

"Toph, you and Aang can ride in my car," Sokka said, "Zuko, you and Katara take hers."

"Katara, you okay?" Aang asked, "You look pale."

"Just a bit…shocked," I said. Toph smirked.

"Sugar Queen always was delicate," she said. I couldn't help but smile slightly at the familiar nickname.

"Hey, I just learned that most the people I know are hundreds of years old, including me," I said, "I'm trying to process that." We all walked outside. Sokka and I hugged Gran-Gran before leaving.

Zuko drove my car. I was sure I wasn't in the right mind to drive. Instead I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my father's phone number. I got his answering machine.

"Hi dad, it's Katara," I said, "Umm, I got my memory back, so I know about me being a waterbender and stuff. I'm not in Forks right now. There's something I need to do. I can't say exactly when I'll be back. Don't worry, I'm okay. I'll come back to Forks as soon as I can. I love you. Tell mom I love her too. Bye." I hung up and laid my head against the cold glass window. I felt Zuko take my hand in his. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. At this moment, words weren't needed. We weren't sure what we were getting into or even if we'd make it out of this alive. But we had to try.

**There's chapter 39! The Gaang back together again! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	40. Night of the Past

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 39! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Zuko bought the plane tickets when we got to the airport and before we knew it, we were on a plane to Greenland. The hotel we found was not as far north as I had hoped, so Zuko planned to rent a car and drive the rest of the way there.

I stared out the window as the plane took off, silently saying goodbye to home and wondering if I'd ever see it again.

* * *

We all got separate room when we checked into the hotel. But the night seemed to dark and the hotel to quiet for me. It felt like the calm before the storm. I stood up, wrapping the dark purple comforter around my nightgown clad body (I was in such a rush packing, I ended up packing a flimsy floor length, spaghetti nightgown, so I was more than a little cold now). I slipped my feet into a pair of boots I had packed and opened the door to my room. The hallway was, thankfully, deserted as I walked to Zuko's room, right next to mine. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came his voice from the other side.

"Me," I answered.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door to his dimly lit room. Zuko was sitting on the bed, reading a book, clothed in just a pair of pajama pants and no shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting down the book on the nightstand, concern in his eyes.

"I don't want to be by myself," I said quietly, sounding like a little kid who just had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with their parents. Zuko help out his arms to me.

"Come here," he said. I walked over and crawled onto the bed, snuggling deep into Zuko's warm embrace. I let go of my comforter to wrap my arms around his waist. Zuko pulled his comforter up over us.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded. Zuko's hand came up to gently stroke my cheek.

"Katara?" he said softly.

"Yes?" I answered.

"This could be our last night together," he whispered, stroking my hair, his lips dangerously close to mine. And I understood what he meant. No words were needed for what we both were thinking.

That night, it was like I was living in my past all over again. Zuko moved so that he hovered on top of me, his legs straddling my body. His lips kissed every inch of me they could reach, leaving my skin tingling in their wake. He slid my nightgown and undergarments off, leaving me are and naked in front of him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. His warm hands glided over my cool skin, summoning goose bumps. I arched my back to his touch, my breathing fast and ragged. With trembling hands, my fingers danced down his chest, toyed with his abs, before I slid his pants and boxers off.

Once again we became one and he pushed into me. Our bodies knew each other. Fire and water working together in perfect harmony, moving in a forbidden dance. Mewls, growls and moans filled the room. My nails dug into his back as he nuzzled my neck. His lips moved along my neck, my jaw, and then finally my lips. Lips and tongues, hands and bodies, moving against each other. A tightening in my stomach, like the churning waves of a storm.

When we both hit our peaks, he held laid on his side and held me close, as if he never wanted to let go. He kissed my face, murmuring "I love you," between each kiss.

"I love you too," I whispered back, kissing his lips. Zuko smiled at me, his eyes holding nothing but love. Love for me. I wondered what I did to deserve him. Zuko rolled over so that I laid on top of his bare chest.

"Sleep my waterbender, my love," he murmured into my ear as he stroked my hair, "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, my prince," I whispered, before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

**There's chapter 39! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	41. Nostalgia

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 40! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

"Katara," a deep, husky voice whispered in my ear, "Katara, wake up." I cracked open one eye, closing it immediately at the bright sunlight.

"Love, we're about to get ready to leave," Zuko whispered, "And you're not supposed to be in my room, remember?" I gave a slow nod of acknowledgement. I dragged myself out of bed and put on my clothes. Zuko was already up, getting out his clothes from the drawers.

"I'll see you in a minute," he said, giving me a chaste kiss on my lips. I gave him a small smile before grabbing my comforter off his floor and trudging back to my room.

Once back in my room, I dug out the clothes Gran-Gran had packed for me. I unfolded them, seeing them fully for the first time. And I felt tears sting my eyes. They were the same pair I wore over hundreds of years ago. Navy blue sweatpants that had the thick fur lining the inside, s thick kimono style dress and a thick blue parka, lined with white fur. Gran-Gran had kept them in nearly perfect condition. I remembered how warm they always were and that they were perfect for this weather.

I slipped into my clothes just as Sokka knocked on the door and said, "Are you ready? We're leaving."

"Coming," I said. I pulled my hair back into a braid and tugged on a blue knit cap, light blue mittens lined with fur and my hood.

Looking into the mirror, it was almost like looking into the past. Except…

I put two hair loopies hanging in front of my face and connecting to my braid in the back.

I was looking into the past. But could I save the future.

We were all silent as Zuko drove the rental car. We'd be driving almost the whole day until we made it all the way north.

"Will someone please talk?" Toph asked, "This awkward silence is just getting annoying."

"About what?" I asked. Zuko grinned at me.

"I see your wearing you hair loops," Zuko said, "It's been so long since I saw you with them."

"I was feeling nostalgic," I said, fingering one of the loops, "Sokka always use to make fun of me for wearing them."

"They make you look like a flying lemur," Sokka pointed out.

"At least I don't have ears like one," I teased. Everyone burst out laughing.

"She got you there Snoozles," Toph said.

"Toph, where did you come up with those nicknames," Zuko asked.

"Simple," Toph said, "Katara is Sugar Queen, sweet, motherly and regal. Sokka is Snoozles 'cause he snores so loud. And Aang is Twinkletoes 'cause he's so light on his feet."

"Hey, Zuko never got one," Aang pointed out. Toph's brow furrowed in concentration for a moment. Then a smile spread across her face.

"Princess," she chuckled. Everyone but Zuko started laughing. Even I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why Princess of all things?" Zuko asked.

" 'Cause you're such a princess. The way you walk, talk, move, act," Toph said.

"It's called royal mannerism," Zuko said, "I am a prince after all."

"I call it being a princess," Toph said with a devious chuckle.

After that conversation, we ended up talking about the past. Aang's mad genius (emphasis on mad) friend Bumi, a few friends we had met, most of whom had helped us during the first- failed- invasion of the Fire Nation during a solar eclipse. Aang reminisced on going to a Fire Nation school and meeting a girl there. I recalled when Sokka became pretty much drunk off cactus juice and was spouting nonsense (it took a while for everyone to recover from that laughing fit. Zuko had to stop the car, he was laughing so hard).

We spent the whole drive talking about memories of the past. The atmosphere in the car became light and cheerful. But I think we all know it was just a calm before the storm. We were trying to keep our minds off the huge dangerous mission ahead of us.

But this is also what we needed. Reminiscing of the past made us realize how we did the impossible and survived things that no one could imagine a couple of kids could survive. And right now, this was another of those impossible missions. Something we would get through together.

**There's chapter 40! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	42. Battle and Journey at the North Pole

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 41! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

We reached the edge of the snow covered land to the freezing ocean. I grabbed a brown leather bag I had bought that held the map. We were all bundled up in parkas, sweaters, hats and gloves. Toph was grumpy about going on water where she couldn't see…or feel, whatever you called it.

I held my hands out over the cold water and used my bending to create an ice canoe big enough for all of us.

"It'll be cold, but it'll work," I said as everyone got in. Sokka helped Toph get in so she wouldn't go tumbling into the water. The bending technique to move the canoe would be simple. I'd stand in front and move my arms in a windmill shape. It was faster than anything else and easy. I took my place and we were off.

This journey was in silence. A tense silence of something about to happen. After about an hour and a half, Zuko spoke.

It started with a small sniffle actually. I was about to ask who was catching a cold when Aang said, "Zuko, are you okay?"

"Katara, how far are we from the shore?" Zuko asked.

"I can see it," I said, "About a half an hour." From the shore, it wouldn't be far. Judging from the map, the spirits were somewhere near the coast. We should be landing at least within a mile of them, hopefully less if our calculations were right.

"Can we get there any faster?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. Then I saw it. A boat. It was barley a dot on the horizon, not able to keep up with my bending, but it was certainly there.

"That's my father's boat," Zuko said with another sniff, "I can catch his scent on the wind. Azula and Mai are with him." Panic immediately seized my heart.

"How could they of caught up with us so fast?" I asked, trying to make us go faster.

"I don't know, but we better hurry," Zuko said. I sped up as fast as I could. The dot on the horizon was becoming the shimmer of a boat fifteen minutes later. But we were just feet from the shore.

We all got out the canoe the minute it hit the shore.

"Wait, I have an idea," I said. I turned back to the shore, my arms at my side. I closed my eyes, feeling the movement of the ocean water as if it were a part of me. I raised my arms, opening my eyes…and a huge wave of water followed my arms, towering almost twenty stories high. With all my might, I sent my arms slamming down and the wave cut through the water. I watched as it hit the small boat and disappeared into the distance. The boat was nowhere in sight.

"We won't have much time, vampires are fast swimmers," Zuko said, "Let's go. Katara, you lead, you have the map." I took out the map and we all ran, everyone following my lead.

We hadn't been going long when the ice in front of us shattered and a shot of red fire and blue fire shout out. Ozai, Azula and Mai landed in front of us.

"How?" I whispered. How could they of gotten to us so quick.

"When you have connections, it doesn't take long to get places," Ozai said with a malicious grin, "I knew you'd come here. The water and ocean spirits are the only spirits still living in the human world. And perfect to help out a waterbender."

"Sokka and I will take them on," Toph said, "Aang, Zuko, get Katara to the spirits." I was going to ask Toph how she expected to fight with no earth. But then she kicked the ground…and a shock like an earthquake shook the ground. The ground beneath Zuko's family broke apart and they fell right into the hole she created. Toph kept stomping the ground, shaking it.

"Go!" she shouted. Aang, Zuko and I ran as fast as we could. The shaking lessened the farther we got from Toph, Sokka and the vampires that wished to kill us.

* * *

The map led us to a cave. Judging by the map, we were close. Very close.

"Almost there," I said as we made our way through narrow passages and down steep sloped. The air became to get warmer. I remembered the Spirit Oasis hundreds of years ago, always unusually warmer than the rest of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Almost there," I muttered again, this time more to myself. We turned a corner.

"We made it!" I shouted. It was the oasis, exactly the same as it had been so long ago. I took off my parka and ran over to the pond. The two koi fish were in there, just as they were supposed to be.

Footsteps behind us made us all turn around. It was Mai.

Just as Zuko, Aang and I took, battle stances, Mai held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said calmly.

"Why should we believe you?" Aang snapped.

"Because I didn't even want to do this," Mai snapped at him. She turned her cold eyes to Zuko.

"Zuko, you know how I feel about you," she said, "I don't want to hurt you. Or…anyone that makes you happy." She looked at me for a split second, than looked away.

"You're friends are hurt, but not dead." Mai said, "I offered to go ahead and find you, but to warn you. Ozai and Azula will be here any second now. So do what you planned to-" She was cut off as the wall behind her was blasted open. Ice shattered and flew everywhere. When it cleared, it revealed Ozai and Azula.

"KATARA, GO!" Zuko and Aang shouted at me. And not a second after that, fire, water and knives were flying around the oasis like a battlefield. I ducked my head and ran to the pond. I didn't bother kicking off my shoes before stepping into the pond, wadding toward the fish.

_Please, _I thought as hard as I could, _I need your help. Everyone and everything I know and love are in danger. The world as we know it may be in danger to. Please, I beg you. Help me. _The fish were now circling around me. And my body was tingling. Suddenly, I didn't feel like I could control the water, I felt like I _was _the water. I turned to the battle in front of me. But it was also below me. I caught sight of my reflection in the ice. I was hovering several feet over the ground. My eyes were glowing a bright blue and my hair was out of its braid and wiped around as if it was there was wind.

_Spirits can destroy vampires_, said two small voices somewhere in my head. I lifted my hand and the water rose with them, freezing into shimmering daggers. I remembered that my old waterbending teacher once told me that Spirit Oasis water had special properties. Could he have been talking about the power to kill vampires too?

Ozai and Azula stood close together. Easy targets from up here. I held my hands out, fists balled, and the daggers followed my movement, pointed out.

I aimed…and opened my fists. The daggers went flying into the battle scene. There were two screams. A girl and a man. The scene cleared enough for me to see Ozai and Azula lying motionless on the ground, spears piercing their bodies. Right before my eyes, they cracked, crumbled, and fell apart like marble statues, leaving only their clothes and broken remainders behind.

It was done. I felt myself being lowered to the ground. My reflection in the ice lost the bright blue glowing eyes, replaced by my regular ocean blue eyes. Next thing I knew, I was nearly tackled into the pond by two hugs.

"You did it," Zuko's voice whispered in my ear.

"You did it! You did it!" Aang said, practically jumping up and down, splashing all of us with water.

"It wasn't just me," I said, smiling anf looking back at the koi fish, back to circling in the middle of the pond. But I could have sworn that their eyes seemed to twinkle. Suddenly I remembered…

"Sokka and Toph!" I shouted, the smile quickly sliding off my face. We had to find them. They were hurt.

"We better find them," Aang said, ready to take off.

"Wait," I said. I opened my brown leather bag, taking out the map and tucking it into my pocket. I bent down in the pond, looking at the koi fish.

"May I?" I asked them.

_As much as you need, _the two small voices said in my head. I filled the bag with water and closed it, slinging it back over my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said to the koi fish as Zuko, Aang and I ran out of the cave, "For everything."N The two small voices in my head said, _You're welcome_.

**There's chapter 41! There will be one or two more chapters after this. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	43. Anger

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 42! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

Aang, Zuko and I ran as fast as we could back to where we left Toph and Sokka.

The search took longer than I would have liked. We shouted their names and I worried that something terrible had happened every time our calls got no answer.

Then we saw it. The earth was cracking, but not naturally. It was slow, almost controlled. Aang, Zuko and I looked at each other.

"Toph?" Aang asked. We didn't bother questioning it further and followed the crack. It led us to a blue dot in the distance. We ran and the dot became Sokka and Toph.

At first, it was hard to tell who was who. It looked as if Sokka had fallen on top of Toph, probably in an attempt to save her from an attack because his clothes and back were burned.

Toph's small hand lay on the crack that led us there.

"Help," she said in a small voice I never heard from her. And it scared me.

Zuko and Aang got Sokka off while I worked on Toph. Both of them were burned and bleeding, their clothes burnt and torn, but Toph seemed to be less injured than Sokka, who was apparently unconscious.

"Check the extent of Sokka's wounds," I told Zuko and Aang.

Toph was crying, stuffing her fist in her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs. I dipped my hands in the water in my bag, letting it envelope my hands and glow blue. I started to work at Toph's wounds. She just kept crying harder.

"Shhhh, it's okay Toph," I whispered soothingly, "You'll be okay. I know you're hurting, I'll make the pain go away."

"Idiot," she spat. I looked at her wide eyed. Did she just call me an idiot?

"What?" I asked.

"You're stupid brother!" Toph shouted, tears streaming down her face, "That- that idiot. H-He saved my life. O-Ozai shot l-l-lightning at me. S-Sokka jumped i-in front of m-m-me. T-That s-s-should have been me!" I finished healing Toph and rushed over to my brother, tears starting to burn in my own eyes.

"Katara, the lightening hit him really close to his heart," Zuko said.

"Didn't you tell me that was deadly?" Aang asked, "And anyway, he's immortal." Zuko gritted his teeth.

"Agni," he hissed, "He gave my family the power to kill anyone immortal, in case they tried to destroy my family." He said it as if it almost hurt him to admit. Zuko looked up at me and said, "Katara, you're brother is dying." My heart nearly stopped eating in my chest. I didn't bother asking him why he never told me this. There wasn't time for that, I was losing Sokka.

"But my mother," I said. Gran-Gran said mom would heal, why not Sokka.

"Was not hurt by a direct attack from my father," Zuko said, "Sokka was. You have to worry, there isn't much time." I didn't need to hear anymore. It was obvious where Sokka was hit. There was a huge, angry red scar on his back, near his heart.

My hands shook as I tried to heal him. I concentrated on the angry, tender red skin against my fingers, on stopping the blood that was running down my fingers. I tried to ignore his fading heartbeat that made me want to sob and took deep calming breaths. I had to concentrate if I wanted to do this.

"Save him Katara," Toph said in that small voice again. The voice that was so unlike her that it scared me. I nodded, determined. Ozai already tried to kill my mother and threatened my life and the life of my family and friends, he wasn't taking Sokka.

Then I felt it. A heartbeat thrumming strong against my fingers. Sokka groaning, his ice blue eyes fluttering open.

"Ugh," he groaned, "What happened?" He tried to sit up, but I nearly tackled him in a hug.

"You're alive," I cried into his shoulder. I did it. Sokka rubbed my back soothingly.

"What happened?" he repeated as I backed away, but kept an arm around him.

"Idiot!" Toph shouted, punching Sokka's shoulder. He winced in pain.

"That lightning was meant for me, why did you take it?!" Toph shouted at him. Her face was slowly turning red with anger, but she was still crying.

"Toph," Sokka whispered. This was the first time any of us had seen her like this. She stood up.

"Let's go, it's freezing," she snapped, turning around and stomping in the direction of the canoe. With each step, she left a sizable dent in the land.

Zuko and I helped Sokka up. He had a faint pink scar on his back from the lightening. Other than that, he just had small cuts and bruises that I could do when we got back in the car. So we just walked, watching Toph storm angrily in front of us.

**Okay, I lied, there may actually be two or three more chapters to this :D Sorry, I just got an idea writing this chapter ^-^ Anyway, there's chapter 42! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	44. Always

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 43! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Twilight.**

**Normal POV**

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Zuko made it back to the hotel and were asleep, planning on going back to Forks the next morning.

Well, not everyone was asleep. Sokka lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Toph seemed almost angry at him for saving her life. Why was she acting like that? Did she want to die?

Sokka let out a heavy sigh and got up. He left his room and went two doors down to where Toph slept and knocked on her door.

"Come in," came Toph's voice on the other side. Sokka opened the door. Toph was sitting on her bed, listening to her iPod. She shut it off and took out the ear buds when Sokka came in.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Sokka walked right over to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Why are you so angry at me?" he asked. Toph attempted to get off the bed and get away, but Sokka was quicker. He leaned forward and out his hands on either side of Toph, trapping her in his arms.

"Tell me," he pressed on. Toph looked at him, frowning.

"I saved your life, why are you angry at me for doing that?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe I didn't want you to risk your life?" Toph snapped, "Did you even think about how _I _would feel, knowing it's _my _fault that you're dead?!" Toph wiped furiously at her eyes as tears escaped again at the memory.

"I nearly lost you the day of Sozin's Comet," Sokka said in a soft voice, wiping away Toph's tears with his thumb. Toph looked down, hoping he didn't notice the blush spreading across her face.

"I wasn't going to let that happen again," he said, just as soft.

"I can take care of myself," Toph mumbled.

"Not against lightning," Sokka said. He wrapped his arms around Toph's small body, pulling her into a hug. Toph stiffened at first, not being much of a hugger. Then slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll always protect you," Sokka whispered into her hair, "Even when you don't want me to be." Toph bit her bottom lip, trying to fight back her tears. Small, broken sobs escaped from her mouth.

They stayed like that for who knew how long. Eventually, Toph's breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Sokka tried to pry her arms from him, but Toph mumbled.

"Stay with me," she murmured, "I tried to fall asleep before. Kept having nightmares about you dying. I want you here."

"Okay," Sokka whispered. He laid down and Toph rested her head on his chest, her arms still wrapped around him in that strong iron vice grip that only Toph had. She buried her face in his chest.

"You smell nice," she murmured, before drifting off to sleep. Sokka smiled and drifted off to sleep himself to the sound of Toph's light snores.

**There's chapter 43! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	45. Phone Call

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 44! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Twilight or the song _1000 Oceans_.**

**Katara's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully in Zuko's hotel room. Yeah, I had stayed with him again because…well, I wanted too. I love sleeping in his arms, pressed against his warm body. It made me feel so safe and loved.

A light kiss on my lips awoke me. I smiled.

"Mmmm," I said, opening my eyes, "I could get use to that." Zuko chuckled, leaning down to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and I deepened the kiss. Zuko's hand traveled up my leg, along the hem of my nightgown…and my cell phone rung obnoxiously loud from the night table.

I silenced my ringtone, _1000 Oceans _by Tokio Hotel, and hit connect on the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Katara, are you okay, you weren't in school today," she asked, "Neither was Sokka or Toph or Aang or Zuko. Did you guys get sick or something?" I glanced at Zuko. He just shrugged, leaning down to pepper kisses along my neck.

"I'm okay," I said, "Just overslept and Gran-Gran said I didn't have to go to school since I was so tired. Zuko and his family went on a hiking _trip!_" My voice raised several octaves as Zuko nibbled lightly on my neck. My breathing grew ragged as he kissed along my jaw, then around my ear, licking the shell of it.

"Zuko," I whispered, holding the phone away from my mouth. "Come on, I'm on the phone." Yet a part of me didn't want him to stop.

"You seem to be multitasking pretty well," he said with a smirk.

"Katara, are you there?" Suki asked, "You sound kinda weird."

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, "Must be the phone connection or something." I bit back a moan as Zuko ran his hands over my body. Those warm hands that I loved so much.

" 'Kay. Well, I'll call you back later than," she said, "Bye."

"Bye," I said, hitting disconnect, Zuko wasted no time pressing his lips to mine, his tongue playing with my own. I slipped off his shirt, discarding it to the floor. He was just about to slip off my nightgown…when my phone rang again.

Zuko cursed under his breath. I couldn't help but find it extremely sexy, hearing a word like that escape his lips.

"Leave it," he said, hiking up the hem of my dress. The room, cold before, suddenly felt steaming hot…and that damn phone kept ringing!

I groaned and picked up my phone again.

"Hello," I said, slightly irritated.

"Katara, it's your dad," my father's voice said from the other end, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," I said, "I was just…in the middle of something." Zuko grinned mischievously at me.

"Well, I was just calling to tell you," he paused for a moment and I could hear him breathing over the phone.

"Dad?" I asked. I could practically see him smile as he said, "Your mom is awake."

**There's chapter 44! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	46. Family Reunion

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 45! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Avatar.**

I dropped my cell phone and ran across the hall to Sokka's room. I didn't even bother knocking and instead crashed through the door. Sokka started, looking around sleepily.

"Mom's awake," I said breathless.

* * *

When I told everyone my mother was awake, we immediately got dressed and Zuko drove us to the airport to get tickets to L. A. I called back Dad and told him I was on my way. Then I called Gran-Gran to give her the good news. She said she'd be on the first flight to L. A.

* * *

A cab was now taking us to the hospital. We were in L. A.

I glanced at Zuko. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, big sunglasses, jeans and sneakers. Black leather gloves covered his hands. I suspected why he was dressed like that.

"You'll turn to dust in the sun?" I asked. I hadn't even considered what would happen to him in the sun. Forks was always so cloudy, I never really thought of what would happen to him in the sun.

"Not exactly," he said with a grin, "I'll show you one day." My heart pounded against my ribs as the cab pulled up in front of the hospital and Zuko paid him. My hands were shaking. Zuko took my hand in his as we walked into the hospital and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"We're here to see my mother, Kya Mizu," Sokka told the blonde lady at the front desk. She looked at us all suspiciously, her eyes lingering on Zuko, still in his hoodie and sunglasses.

"Family only," she said.

"Go, we'll wait," Aang said. Zuko gave me a quick kiss before going to sit with Aang and Toph in the blue, plastic waiting room chairs. Sokka put an arm around my shoulders and the lady told us where to find our mother.

We took the elevator upstairs and walked down the hall in silence. I clutched the pendant on my mother's necklace, which I was wearing.

We were in front of my mother's room. I could hear my father talking on the other side. Sokka reached out a hand- I noticed it was trembling slightly- and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said our father's voice. Sokka opened the door and we went inside. The room was painted a pale blue and the white curtained window had a view of the ocean.

I first saw our father, smiling in a way I haven't seen him smile in a long time. Then my eyes wandered to the white hospital bed where my mother was sitting up slightly.

"Mom," I whispered, tears immediately trailing down my cheeks. She still looked beautiful. Her face looked like mine, but a bit more pointed whereas mine was round. But I had her ocean blue eyes and long, wild and wavy dark brown hair.

Her eyes were bright and her hair was spread around her like a halo. She smiled at us.

"Katara," she said, her voice, slightly raspy, "Sokka." I broke out of Sokka's grip and ran over to her, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Mom," I sobbed into her neck, "I missed you so much. I thought we had lost you." She wrapped her arms around me in one of her warm hugs that I missed so much.

"I right here baby," she whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad to see your okay."

"Hey mom," Sokka said quietly from where he stood next to our dad. I let go of mom, but stayed right next to her. Sokka came forward to hug her. I heard a sob slip past his lips.

"We missed you," he muttered into her shoulder. When he backed away, he was wiping his now red eyes.

"You're wearing my necklace," she said, looking at my neck. I touched the pendent.

"I almost never take it off," I said with a smile, "You were with me every day."

Sokka, our dad and I told my mother everything she had missed, including the plot to kill me that led to her in the hospital. How I had lost my memories of the past. I told her about Zuko and his family. I told her that Ozai and Azula were gone, Mai was on our side (I vaguely wondered what happened to her after we left the North Pole), and Ty Lee had never really wanted to hurt us.

It was great talking to her again. Her eyes sparkled as she heard our stories.

**There's chapter 45! I hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	47. Not Just a Love Story

**Here's the final chapter of **_**Temptation**_**! I can't believe this whole long story came from one oneshot! Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**ShelBeexLee, chipmunk slayer, AnnaAza, Atem's Sister Atea, the-writing-vampire, TheLittleDhampir, Sessho's Gal, Melizza-XoXo-, elfie, ella, Bella, jinx, T149Man, icecreamy, VDLovur13, Natasha, w.i.t.c.h in ut, Francesca, KiraMizu08, FanofFanFiction, phobia97, FincheNonSonoMorteInUnaGabbia, 200Dreams, XxTwilightXloverXx, someone, TwilightandAvatarCrossoverFan, glowriana, Angsty Anime Star, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**Here's chapter 46! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Avatar.**

My life changed after my mom woke up, yet it still stayed the same. Instead of Sokka and me moving back to L. A. and leaving behind our new friends (and Zuko) she and dad moved to Forks to be closer to Sokka and me.

Mai had swum back to Forks. Zuko wasn't kidding when he said vampires were excellent swimmers and there was no need for them to breath. Ty Lee was delighted to see we were all okay. I thought Ursa would be angry that we had killed her husband and daughter, but she had agreed they had to be stopped.

I eventually did learn what happened to Zuko in the sun. He had taken me to our stream and stepped into the sun's rays. A fiery aura surrounded him, as if he was on fire himself. It was almost like watching something mythical…which made sense since he was a mythical creature.

Believe it or not, Sokka and Toph started dating a few days after we returned to Forks. I know, I can't believe it either! And neither could Suki, she's still trying to figure it out. Aang is dating a girl named Onji from our lunch table.

But we all still went to Forks High School. Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai joined our lunch table. Zuko and I are still together of course.

Oh, and I met Zuko's Uncle Iroh. He had been traveling the world. Zuko said his uncle could never stay in one place for too long. Uncle Iroh was a chubby, happy old man that had the best stories about the old days and was full of wise sayings.

My favorite saying of his was "Destiny is a funny thing." Because it is. Destiny bought Zuko and I, two total opposites, together. And even hundreds of years later, we managed to find each other again.

I ended up being pregnant by the end of the school year. I didn't think it was possible, with a vampire. I was wrong. At first, I was panicking. What would my family think? Rumors about me flew around Forks. But no one dared say anything behind my back or to my face, the Agni's were still kind of feared.

Our baby, Kazina Agni, is my little precious treasure. She has tan skin, curly dark brown hair and shockingly gold eyes. Gran-Gran delivered her- we were wary of going to a hospital since we weren't sure what kind of baby a human and vampire would create. She's half vampire- Zuko often had to bring her back animal blood from hunting and she had super human strength and senses- but also half human. She had blood, could feel pain, but only for seconds, and could be wounded, but the wounds healed almost immediately. She is very intelligent for her age.

Zuko gave into his temptation for my blood a few weeks after Kazina's birth. Don't worry, I'm not dead, but I'm now a vampire. It's…amazing. All my senses are enhanced. And my bending! It's like I actually am the water now and not just bending it! It's…supernatural!

I still remember the night he turned me. We were making love…his lips brushed against my neck and his teeth skimmed my skin. I knew what he wanted to do.

"Do it," I whispered. His teeth pierced my neck and warmth spread through my body. At first, it was comforting warmth, but then it grew to the feeling of fire burning me alive. I'm not sure how long I was like that…it couldn't have been more than a few minutes since Zuko and I were still in the same position. But I opened my eyes to see Zuko in my new sight, looking more beautiful than a Greek god. His voice was like music to my new ears.

This is more than a love story. It's a story of adventure, discovery, danger, friendship, love…and temptation.

**THE END! I'm kinda sad to see this story go. Heck, I'm always sad to see my stories go. Anyway, there's **_**Temptation**_**! Please Review!**


End file.
